The Dark Pony Brotherhood
by Bookybrony
Summary: Lucien Lachance is revived by Sithis to spread fear and terror into a new world. There he will meet the Elements of Harmony. Can he bring them into the embrace of the Night Mother? Disclaimer, do not own MLP or Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion.
1. The Void

**The Void**

It was dark, yet for him it was comforting, his life had been spent in darkness for as long as he could care to remember. So it was well suited that this was where his death would be. It was a weird feeling, he felt like he was everywhere, but he couldn't feel himself being attached to anything, like he had no body, only his mind and soul. He then started to remember everything, from his youth, to his first kill, to his acceptance into the Brotherhood, and all events up until his death.

He knew he was dead, he remembered the faces of his brothers and sister who met him once he entered the small cottage. He had begged them to see reason. He didn't hate them, but he was sad that they couldn't see the truth. That he was loyal to the Dread Father with all his being. But the liar's workings had succeeded before his Silencer could come to his aid. He let an ethereal sigh loose. Oh well, it mattered little now. The void had him now, it's where he wished to be, it was close to Sithis, it was Sithis, and Sithis was the void. He felt happy and comfortable that he would be able to serve Sithis in the afterlife, even if he wished he could continue to serve him with his life.

He then became aware of something, a buildup of energy, that he seemed to be coming closer to, or it was coming closer to him, it was difficult to tell. He also started to feel more centralized in himself, he didn't feel any physical being in himself, but he felt like his soul was more together now. He couldn't see, hear, taste, smell or even feel, but just sense. The energy nearby, it felt familiar and alien, he felt it's presence before in life, but it was so close now. It felt malevolent, and cruel, but he also felt pride from it, strong pride towards him. He felt himself getting excited, he was sure that this was the Dread Father.

He felt something more now, a will being pressed on him. Sithis did not speak with words, but somehow, he felt he knew everything he wanted. And he felt himself radiate with self-pride. Even in death, his Dread Father wished him to work his will. He felt himself centralize more. It was like he could feel again, but not quite. It was difficult to describe what it was like.

Then, Sithis stopped pressing his will into him, and he suddenly felt like he was being torn apart, and was sent somewhere new. The pain of his soul being torn and put back together was blinding and deafening when he already couldn't really feel, see or hear. And he became unaware again, but his last thoughts were what he felt from the Dread Father.

That his work wasn't done.

He was being sent somewhere new.

The will of the Dread Father, Sithis would be spread to another World.

And he, Lucien Lachance, would be the one to spread it.


	2. Equestria

**Equestria**

He started to feel again, it was a strange and foreign feeling at first, like being born again, suddenly going from nothingness to everything. His Body was solid once more. Blood, flesh, hair, and bone were now one with his Mind and Soul once more. The body felt foreign now too. It felt like a mere moment in time that he was in the void, but it felt like he hasn't been a physical being in thousands of years. His mind and soul and body slowly reacquainted with one another.

And he took in a hard breath. Air being needed once more in, for how long he didn't know. He shook his head, and slowly started to remember everything, his life, his death, and the wordless orders of Sithis that still rang in his skull. He felt his new muscles stretch in his body. His Dread Father had given him a new body, in a new world. As he breathed in deeply once again, he began to notice smells, flowers, and other smells of the wilds. He felt a breeze on him, and he heard the noises of other life.

He slowly started to open his eyes, and closed them against the light. He slowly began to adjust his new eyes to the light, and looked around as he tried to move his muscles. He looked to be in the clearing of a small wooded area, it reminded him of the wilderness near Cheydinhal. But something seemed…. odd…. about this body. It wasn't just getting used to a physical body again, it seemed, strange, he never felt a body like this. He turned his head and looked at his new body, and his eyes widened.

He was a horse.

His mind tried to register this, when he thought to when he heard the will of Sithis he remembered something. It somehow made sense. He was supposed to be a horse, that's what the populace of this world was. But that raised another question in his mind. Why would Sithis send him to such a world? The Dread Father seemed to have "told" him the bare minimum of what he needed to know. He didn't question at the time, because he didn't understand it when it was being said but felt he would when the time came.

Mind still filled with questions, the newly reborn Lucien Lachance pushed himself up, and started to get used to his new body. Once he was standing, he started to move, taking a step forward, he started to walk. It was slow going, but he was getting used to it quickly. He smiled to himself, "So far, so good," he said, surprising himself. He hadn't expected to be able to talk. Was this normal for this world? Or was it a gift from Sithis? He put the thoughts to the back of his mind, and refocused himself on learning to walk again. He would find out later.

He started to move faster, and got himself into a run, and started to run around in the clearing he was in. He stopped, and practiced kneeling and getting back up. Moving each individual hoof, and getting used to his new body as a whole. He then stopped, smiling at his success in his new body, and had another look around. Taking a more focused look, he saw what seemed to be a town in the distance, and a farmhouse nearby. Even from this distance, he could see the speckles on the trees. He licked his lips knowing they were apple trees. It had been so long since he had a juicy red apple.

He made his way to the farm. He would figure out a way to pay them later, or perhaps just steal one, though he hated the idea of being impolite when he just came to this world. He liked to think of himself as a gentleman, even if he did dedicate his life to murder in the name of Sithis. It was just so infrequent that he met anyone else in his profession, or family for that matter, who had a similar mentality. Perhaps he could come to some agreement with the owners of the farm.

On his way there, he passed by a shallow pool of water. He walked over and leaned to take a short drink, and then looked at his reflection. His eyes were black, as was his fur, and his mane, he smiled to himself, happy that if he was to be a horse for this life, that his colors suited him. He also made note of his other features. He wasn't exactly a horse in appearance, he had much larger eyes than a normal horse, and his facial structure was capable of a much wider variety of emotion, almost humanlike.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult to cope with. He looked over his body again, and noticed a mark on his flank. It was in the shape of a drop of water, but green in color, like a drop of poison. He wondered if it was something given to him by Sithis. He pondered this for a moment, before his stomach growled, reminding him of his original goal. He continued on his way to the farm, contemplating how he was going to trade for the apples, maybe by working for them; farms were often in need of workers.

He got there a few minutes later, and looked around. Not seeing anyone he went to the front door of the house, and raised his hoof to knock on the door. Things seemed to be coming more and more natural to him. After a few minutes the door opened, and he found himself looking into the green eyes of an orange pony. He was able to control himself from recoiling in shock at the sight, but he was surprised at the sight of such a strange color of a creature.

"Can I help ya?" the orange pony asked with a feminine voice. It broke Lucien out of his musings.

"Um, yes, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you miss, but I was interested in a few of your apples, I don't have any money but I'd be glad to work for them," he said. It was still strange to him, to be talking to a pony of all things, but he was always one who could keep his cool in any situation. And it wouldn't serve Sithis if he went insane.

The Orange pony looked thoughtful for a second, and then smiled, "sure, we could use an extra hoof on the farm for the next couple 'a days," she said. "I think we could work somethin' out, come on in, we were just sittin down for lunch."

Lucien smiled back at her, "much appreciated, I promise I'm a hard worker," he told her. "If it's not too late to introduce myself, my name is Lucien Lachance, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

She opened the door for him and invited him inside. "Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Lachance, name's Applejack, let me introduce you to the family," she said, leading him into the dining room. There they got the attention of the ponies that were at the table eating. One was a large red one; male if Lucien were to chance a guess, a small yellow one with a ribbon in her red hair, and a green elderly one, who didn't seem too intent on him, probably could barely tell he was there.

Applejack pointed out the red one first, "that there is my big brother, Big Macintosh," she said, "And this here is my little sister Applebloom, and Granny Smith," she said, pointing to the small yellow pony, and then the old one respectively.

Lucien smiled and nodded to them all, "a pleasure to meet you all, I am Lucien Lachance, I intend to work here for the next few days in exchange for some apples," he said, introducing himself. This earned him a nod from Big Macintosh, while Granny Smith seemed to be falling asleep. The one named Applebloom however had come over to him and began asking questions.

"Wow, it's nice ta mee'cha Mr. Lucien," she said. "Where ya from? Ya got any friends? Where ya stayin?" she asked one question after another. Lucien just smiled.

"Now now Applebloom, it's impolite to ask a hungry pony so many questions," Applejack lightly scolded. "Now then, would ya care ta join us for Lunch before we get ta work Mr. Lachance?" he asks her.

Lucien smiled to her, "I'd be very pleased," he said, taking a seat when Applejack offered him one.

"Ya sure do talk fancy Mr. Lucien," chimed in Applebloom again.

Applejack put piece of apple pie in front of Colt, "Rarity would just love ta meet'cha, I'll take you inta town after work, get ya intraduced ta everypony in Ponyville," she said.

Lucien smiled to her, "that sounds fine," indeed it did. He could learn who everyone was, and maybe find a few potential Dark Brothers and Sisters. His first goal, before beginning to spread the fear of the Dread Father, was to find a Listener. He would also need to build a shrine for the Night Mother. An epitaph of the Lucky Lady would suffice. If these Ponies can build houses he was sure there was one somewhere that could make the sculpture.

He shook himself from his plans, and ate the pie, enjoying the taste of the apples within. The family made small talk while they ate. Once they were finished, Applejack, Big Macintosh, and himself went outside to get to work.

Lucien had to admit, these ponies were able to do a lot without the help of hands and fingers. It was a curious sight. Bucking the trees to make the apples fall, but it worked out fine. They bucked a couple dozen trees, and the sun looked like it was going to go down soon. "Well, I reckon that's enough for today, good work there Mr. Lachance," Applejack congratulated.

"Thank you, Applejack," he said with a smile. "It's always good to work, it's been a while since I've had the joy of doing so much," he said, stretching his sore muscles.

"Ya'll still up for goin inta town?" she asked him.

Lucien nodded, "I am, I'm looking forward to meeting everyone, I'm not from around here, to be honest, I have no clue where I am," he said.

Applejack nodded, "well, this here is Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple Family Farm for Ponyville, in the country of Equestria, the rest I guess you'll have ta study up on," she said. "My friend Twilight lives in the Library in town, I'm sure you can look inta all ya need to there," she suggested.

Lucien smiled more and agreed, "Sounds like an idea to me, Ms. Applejack."

"Just Applejack is fine, now let's go, we're wastin daylight."


	3. Twilight

**Twilight**

A lavender colored mare with violet colored hair with a pink stripe running through it was tossing in bed. It was a little past midday, she usually didn't sleep in this late, but she was up all night studying a strange book she bought from a traveling sales pony. The pony didn't even know he had the book in his inventory until she pointed it out. She got it for only a couple of bits.

It was odd; it was about a being she never heard of before, referred to only as the Dread Father through the entire book. From what she could gather, this being wasn't so much a deity as it was an embodiment of Death and Cruelty. It was frightening but it intrigued her to no end. When she had finally decided to go to sleep, she was plagued with strange dreams. Of death and of a dark pony she didn't recognize. And she heard the words "Welcome Home."

Giving up on sleep, the Pony named Twilight Sparkle got out of her bed, and went to the first floor of her Library home. Spike had woken up and gone out already, to run errands and to go see Rarity. It was rare when Spike woke up before Twilight. He was sure to tease her about it a little later.

She went to the small kitchen in her home and made a quick meal, and then went to where she left the book the night before. As obsessed as she's become with the book, she has yet to figure it out. What was its purpose? Who wrote it? She let out a sigh and used her magic to close it. "I'll get back to it later," she said to no pony in particular.

She headed to the door, "maybe a walk will help me clear my head," she thought aloud, leaving her home and heading towards Fluttershy's house. Maybe she could get some tea there to help her sleep; Fluttershy seemed to know a few herbs and mixtures. Maybe she could even confide in her soft spoken friend.

Twilight thought about how the shy Pegasus would respond to the subject of a book about an unknown embodiment of death. She shook her head. That wasn't a good idea.

Twilight came to Fluttershy's small house on the edge of the Everfree Forest. She went to the door and knocked, and heard the soft voice of her friend inside. "Y-yes?"

"Fluttershy, it's me, Twilight, can I come in?" she asked. A few seconds later, the door was unlocked and opened, a yellow Pegasus holding the door open for her.

"Oh, hello Twilight, yes, please come in," the quiet Pony said, inviting Twilight inside, closing the door behind her. "What can I do for you today? You look pretty tired," she commented, noting Twilights exhausted appearance.

Twilight nodded "I had some trouble getting to sleep last night, I don't suppose you would know anything that would help me get to sleep, would you?" she asked her.

Fluttershy thought for a moment, and fluttered to her kitchen and started to look through her cabinets, and brought out a small bag with some crushed herbs in it. "You can mix this with tea before bed, it's a little bitter, but it'll help put you to sleep," she suggested. "But be careful not to put too much in," she warned. "I can be dangerous."

Twilight looked to her, "well, okay then, how much is too much?" she asked, a little curious as to why Fluttershy would have anything even a little dangerous.

"Well, I got it from Zecora, Angel was having a little trouble sleeping, she said that about a quarter of a teaspoon would be enough to help a pony sleep, but Angel needed much, much less. And she warned me about what could go wrong with a dose that's too large, so I used a little bit less than what she suggested, but it works really well, Angel had the first good sleep he had in a long time," Fluttershy explained.

Twilight looked at the small bag of herbs, "so, what happens if too much is put in?" she asked.

Fluttershy looked down, the subject making her uncomfortable. "Zecora said that if some pony had too much of it, they wouldn't wake up," she said.

Twilight visibly gulped at the thought of going to sleep forever. "I, I think I'll use about half of what Zecora suggests for ponies," she said with a bit of a forced smile, taking the bag.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded, "I understand, it should be more than enough, I'm sure you'll be fine," she said.

They continued having small talk, though the entire time, Twilight's thoughts kept going back to the book of the Dread Father. She still wasn't sure why she was so interested in the subject. It was frightening, both the book and her obsession with it. She thought deeply while Fluttershy was speaking. Maybe Zecora would know more about it. It was a long shot but Twilight felt she needed to know more.

The sun was getting low in the sky when Twilight decided to head back home. She took the bag of sleeping herb with her, and said goodbye to her friend, and then went back into town. Maybe she would page through the book a little bit before trying some of the herb in tea.

As she was walking through town she spotted another friend of hers, Applejack, with a Pony she's never seen before. He was black in color with a black mane and eyes. He seemed very mysterious, and why was he with Applejack? She wondered.

Applejack saw her, and waved to her, inviting her to come closer, probably to meet the strange new pony. Twilight made her way to them, curiosity momentarily overwhelming her sleep deprived exhaustion.

Lucien looked to the lavender pony that was approaching them, she piqued his interest. He had noticed the unicorns and pegasi, though he wasn't sure what it all meant, besides the obvious physical differences and the ability to fly by the latter. But there was something strange about this one, she was obviously tired. He also noted that her horn was glowing as was the bag floating beside her. He was sure they were related. He would look into it later.

Twilight came to the two earth ponies, and greeted her friend before turning to the stranger, "Hello there, my name is Twilight Sparkle, your new here aren't you?" she introduced herself with a friendly smile.

Lucien smiled to her, "It's a pleasure, Twilight Sparkle," he said. "My name is Lucien Lachance," he told her. "And I am new here, I wondered in and Applejack gave me a job for a few days," he said. "This is a lovely place though; perhaps I can make it my new home."

Twilight gave him another smile, "well, everypony here is very friendly, I'm sure you won't have any trouble making new friends here," she said.

The dark pony gave a smirk, and offered his hoof in greeting, "I'm off to a good start I think," he said. Twilight took his hoof in hers, and locked eyes with him. She felt an odd sense of familiarity with him, and she thought to the dream she had last night. She shook herself from those thoughts as Lucien looked to the bag she was carrying with her magic. "What do you have here?" he asked her.

She looked to the bag as well, and moved it for him to get a closer look. He studied the bag and recognized quickly what it was. It was an ingredient that was found in Langorwine poison. The ingredient itself was dangerous, but added with others it could be used to make a false death, perfect for when someone owed a lot of money. He was a little surprised to find her carrying such a thing. "My friend, Fluttershy gave it to me; I've been having a little trouble sleeping." This got a nod from Lucien, he supposed that it could be used as a sleep aid in small doses, and horses may have a much stronger tolerance to such things. He would need to experiment sometime.

"Well, I wish you a goodnight sleep tonight then, and if I recall, Applejack told me you lived in a Library, I could use a few books to study on the history of this land, and I would also like a book on Biology and Botany if you have them," he requested.

Twilight thought for a moment, "I'm sure I have some books you could use, let's go see if we can find them," she said, leading the way to her home. The large tree which served as her residence was only a little ways away, and Twilight quickly invited to two inside.

Lucien looked around in the Library, it was wonderful. He loved reading, mostly learning different ways to kill a person, but it was good to know the history of the country you planned to kill in. "This is wonderful, have you read them all?" he asked her.

A blush of embarrassed pride crossed her face, as Twilight proudly proclaimed, "Almost, there are a few I haven't gotten around to yet," she said. She went to the shelves and started to look through books that would answer to Lucien's requests.

While she was looking through them, the dark Pony went over to a nearby desk, and found an old book with worn leather binding. "And where did you find a book like this?" he asked her, opening the cover. He felt his heart leap. It was a book on the Dread Father, his legend was already present here, though the book seemed ancient, it was probably regarded as a forgotten legend.

Twilight looked to him to see the book he was talking about, "oh, I just got that the other day, it's very interesting, though I haven't been able to make much sense of it," she admitted.

"The Dark Legend of the Dread Father," he read the title allowed. "I have to say I'm familiar with this, perhaps you and I can discuss it in length sometime," he suggested.

She looked at him excitedly, "you read it before?" she asked. "That's great news, maybe you can help me finally understand it, I think it's half the reason I need this herb to help me sleep," she said, embarrassed a little that she had to admit she wasn't able to figure it out on her own.

Applejack watched the exchange, and rose an eyebrow, "um, Legend of the Dread what now?" she asked, a little confused. She was by no means a dump Pony, but she wasn't what could be called, Bookish.

Lucien smiled to her, "It's nothing of consequence," he assured the confused farm pony. He looked back to Twilight. She was obsessed with the Legend. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. An unhealthy obsession could be manipulated very easily. And he certainly needed new Brothers and Sisters in this world. But that could be addressed later. "Now, let's gather up those books, it's getting quite late, I'm sure we would prefer not to walk home in the dark," he said.

The lavender Pony nodded and went back to gathering the books. She got him a rudimentary book on history, one of Biology, and another on Botany, she also picked out a few books on local legends and the like. She figured they would help him understand the local culture. Once all the books were gathered together, she grabbed up a spare saddlebag, and put it on his back, and the books inside.

"There, that should do it, if you need anything more, please feel free to ask," she said with a smile. "And I look forward to what you can tell me about the Dread Father," she said, a little excited about the subject. It was always great to find another Pony who was interested and knowledgeable in old mysterious legends.

"It will be my pleasure to teach you," the dark Pony said. Neither Twilight nor Applejack noticed the slight change in pitch in his voice. It was small, but it was a habit that Lucien had, even in his previous life. When something got him excited, his voice would get deeper and crack a little. He always got most excited, either right before a kill, or when he was inviting another into the Dark Brotherhood. "I wish you a good night, and pleasant dreams, Ms. Sparkle," he said, bidding her farewell.

She smiled to him, "and goodnight to you, Mr. Lachance," she said, before saying goodbye to Applejack as well. Her mind was thinking of the dark and Mysterious, Lucien Lachance as the two of them walked out of her home, and she went to her desk, and began reading the book once more.

Lucien and Applejack were walking through Ponyville. The sun was just going down and the moon was rising. "Well, ah think you and Twilight get along rather well," the orange farm pony teased lightly.

Lucien chuckled a little, "she's a smart one, I can tell that just by talking with her, it's sad to say I have met only a few who are as interesting," he commented.

She smirked, "a couple of bookworms like you two gettin together, should ah come along to make sure you two behave?" she teased.

Lucien returned her smirk, "I don't believe that would be necessary, Applejack, she and I are both adults, I don't think we need a chaperone," he told her.

Applejack just smirked as they went on.


	4. Reading and Nightmares

**Reading and Nightmares**

Lucien was lying in the loft of the Barn, an oil lamp burning next to him. The Apple family had offered him a room in the main house, but he politely declined, saying that if there was room in the barn loft it would more than suffice. 'Better to be alone in the loft anyways, I have much planning to do,' he thought to himself. He was reading one of the books he borrowed from that Twilight unicorn. His thoughts went to the bookish pony, as he paged through one of the history books. She was very bright, and her interest in the Dread Father was a good sign. It was quite the coincidence that she would come into possession of such a book. Or perhaps the Night Mother or Dread Father or maybe even both put things into motion.

He turned the page and read on. From what he had read, Equestria, the Land that he was apparently in, used to be in wars often, especially in its infancy. The last war was over a hundred years ago. It must have been very devastating. A smirk crossed his face. It was well overdue for fear and death to fill the hearts of this land's populace. He understood now why the Dread Father had wanted him to come here. Innocence was Life's greatest illusion. He'd bring the stark reality to these ponies.

He turned another page, and continued to read on. Something that sparked his interest was the name Celestia. It had kept appearing over and over again. It had been obvious she was influential, and it seemed that she was the Monarchy in the land, but how could she have lived for thousands of years? Thinking more on it, it wouldn't have been so surprising; he knew that gods were immortal beings. This Princess Celestia could very well have been a Goddess of some sort. Perhaps when he met with that Twilight Sparkle to speak of Sithis, he could ask her about Celestia as well.

He decided to set the History book aside, and started to look into the Medical book he had been given. If he was going to be killing Ponies now, he needed to know how the best way to do so. He was surprised at how similar it was to human physiology. Veins and organs may have been in slightly different places, but they were no less important. He would need to figure out a way to use a blade of some sort. He would cross that bridge when he came to it he supposed.

He turned the page again, and found a diagram of a Pony's flank, and the mark he's seen on the flanks of most of the ponies he's come across. At the top of the page, was written, "Cutie Marks." This was a curious sight, and he looked back at his flank, seeing the drop of poison. He turned back to the book and read on. Apparently this cutie mark was to appear upon the flank of a pony once they discovered what they were skilled in, and what they loved to do. He smiled. He did enjoy mixing potions and poisons, and especially loved to put them in apples. Perhaps once he came into some money he would be able to buy some basic ingredients and dabble in the likes of it once more. Perhaps if he found new plants he could make new poisons in this world.

He closed the book and turned out the small oil lamp. He pulled a blanket that the apple family had given him over the top of himself, and stared into the darkness of the barn. He inhaled, enjoying the smell of the hay as he let sleep take him, as his mind reflected on the events of his first day in this new world.

Elsewhere, in a home made out of a large tree, Twilight Sparkle lay in her own bed, tossing and turning, thrashing about, fighting a Nightmare. She was breathing hard, as her legs kicked as if running.

And she was running. She didn't dare look back. She didn't see what was chasing her, but she felt it. She heard it. It was growling behind her, no matter how fast she ran it was getting closer. She was in a long hallway, it seemed endless. The thing that was chasing her was almost on top of her, and she suddenly reached the end, and came to a screeching halt.

The room was circular, and around her where four Ponies, all wearing dark hoods. Whatever was chasing her had stopped, but she still sensed it was there. It was always there, always. The four ponies, then seemed to kneel before her, and a fifth pony appeared from seemingly nowhere.

She was at least as old looking as Granny Smith, but somehow even older, and yet she seemed to not be decrepit or anything. She just seemed really old, yet ageless. Her eyes where piercing, and her demeanor was proud and her color was as black as the night.

She came closer to Twilight, until she was embracing her.

"Welcome Home," she said into her ear.

And Twilight awoke breathing in sharply.

She looked outside, and saw that the sun had already come up. She got a full night's sleep, but the dream still haunted her. What did it all mean? It was different than the last dream; it was more terrifying as well. But she had no clue what it meant. She shook her head, and pushed her thoughts aside for the moment, though they were still confusing her. She got out of bed, and went downstairs, hearing Spike still gently snoring. She smiled, glad that she hadn't woken him.

She went to the small kitchen in her home, and started to make a light breakfast for her and her number one assistant. She had been so exhausted that she hadn't been paying much mind to Spike. Some pancakes would make up for that though, she was sure. By the time she was done making a few, the smell had wafted into the rest of the home, and a small yawn was heard, and she turned to see the sleepy eyed baby dragon come into the kitchen.

"Morning Twilight," he said, going to the small table they had. He looked to her making pancakes, "feeling better?" he asked her.

Twilight smiled, "good morning Spike, and yes, I got much better sleep tonight," she said. It wasn't entirely the truth, but she didn't want to worry him. She put a stack of pancakes in front of him, and put a couple on a plate for herself. "How was your day yesterday?" she asked. "I'm sorry I missed you this morning and last night," she apologized.

Spike started eating right away, nearly inhaling his breakfast, before swallowing to answer her. "Oh, it's alright Twilight, it isn't your fault that your having trouble sleeping lately."

Twilight inwardly thought about how it could be her fault but said nothing.

"Let's see, nothing big happened, Rarity was too busy with filling an order of dresses to talk, and Rainbow was pulling a few pranks with Pinkie Pie," he said, thinking back to the day before. "Oh, I heard some rumors of a creepy new guy that came into town with Applejack, I didn't get to see him myself," he said.

That caught Twilight's attention, "oh? Oh, that's Lucien Lachance, I met him when I was coming back from Fluttershy's place," she said. "I don't think he's that creepy, just a little strange," she said.

Spike looked to her and tilted his head, "you met him?" he asked her.

She nodded, "yeah, he asked to borrow a few books, and guess what?" she started to get excited, remembering yesterday's events. "He said he knows something about that book I just got a few days ago," she said. "He told me he'd tell me what he knows about it sometime after he got settled in."

Spike stared at her, and smirked, "dude, you totally got a nerd crush on this guy," he teased.

Twilight blushed and looked a little embarrassed, "N-nonsense, I just met the Pony," she hurriedly said. "N-not that I wouldn't, I mean," she started to talk herself into a corner, and Spike just laughed.

"Calm down Twilight, I'm just teasing you," he told her. "I'm sure the guy's nice, and I'm sure the two of you are going to be great friends," he said, trying to calm her down a little.

Twilight laughed a little nervously, "r-right," she took a breath. Before getting a slightly vengeful gleam in her eye, "not like you one to talk, what with your crush on Rarity," she teased back.

The dragon just narrowed his eyes at her, in a playful manner. "So, should I find something to do while your new friend is here? Give you two some alone time?" he teased back.

A blush invaded Twilight's face again, and she was about to tease back, when a knock came to the door. She turned and went to answer it. Upon opening it, she found a bouncing pink Pony there.

"Hey Twilight, did you hear? Did you hear? There is a new Pony in town, some Mysterious colt that came into Town with Applejack yesterday. I also heard he came met up with you and came to your house yesterday, so of course you know about him, so I was planning a party for him, do you want to invite him over so we can surprise him?" The pony known as Pinkie Pie said in a single breath.

Twilight blinked a few times, wondering how the Pink Party Pony did it sometimes. And then noticed that she had asked and answered a question as well as asked another one. "Well, sure I could go and invite him to come later today, where will it be?" she asked Pinkie.

"Oh, just Sugar Cube Corner, business has been slow so it won't be a problem," she said. "Let's show this new Pony how we like to party," she told her before she left.

Twilight let out a sigh, and hoped that Lucien liked to party more than she did when she first came into town. She went back in and told Spike what was going on, and to clean up the dishes before heading to Sugar Cube Corner to help out with decorating while she went to invite Lucien. Pinkie wanted to keep this a surprise party, so she would have to keep him busy, she was sure they could talk about something and maybe she could help out around at the farm till it was time.

Twilight looked into the mirror quickly, and brushed her mane, and making herself look presentable. She thought about dressing up more, but shook the thought out of her head. Why should she do that?

'Cause Lucien is the most handsome colt you've ever seen.' Her inner thoughts said to herself.

She shook her head more, a blush once again on her face. She turned to the door and went on her way. She headed straight for Sweet Apple Acres, seeking the colt who's occupied her thoughts.

Lucien Lachance bucked hard against the apple tree behind him, it took him a couple tries, but he was able to clear a tree in about the same time it took for Applejack or Big Macintosh to clear two or three. According to them it wasn't so bad for a beginner. His legs ached as he kicked another tree, being as proud as he was, he wasn't going to complain, and he was never one to say another's profession was beneath him. He had to admit, in some ways, even a humble farm pony was superior to him.

His thoughts went to the red pony, Big Macintosh, who could make a tree set loose its contents in a single hard kick. He felt that a pony of that strength could probably break another if he had cause to do so. He respected the large colt's quiet demeanor and short answers to questions. One could easily mistake the simplicity of it for lack of intelligence, but Lucien knew better than to judge him on it, and could even see how smart the farm pony was in his eyes. Aside from Twilight Sparkle, he felt Macintosh was the only pony he could respect at the time.

His thoughts again turned to Twilight. He read from his books this morning, and discovered that Unicorns were uniquely able to use magic from birth, but would only be skilled if it was practiced. It perturbed him a little that he was born as a so called 'Earth Pony' and was unable to fly or use magic. But from what he read, Earth Ponies were renowned for strength and speed on land. A Pegasus was made with much lighter bones and was unable to build up as much muscle. Unicorns weren't so hollow boned, but were less inclined to use their strength on account of their magic.

Somehow he felt proud of being of a stockier breed. But it still bugged him that he would be unable to use magic. At the same time he wondered at how powerful Twilight Sparkle was with her own magic. Thinking to what he read about the cutie marks, her mark seemed to inspire a feeling of magic. Perhaps it was particularly powerful. If that was the case, she would be especially useful to Sithis.

As he was thinking of her, and bucking another tree, he saw the pony he had been thinking of coming up the road, toward the farm. He looked to Applejack, "It seems you have a visitor," he told her.

The Orange pony, looked to the road to see her friend coming closer, and broke from work to run up and meet her. They started to talk, and while they were too far, and the movements of pony mouths were still too foreign for him to clearly read, he thought he saw a few words, like, 'Lucien' and 'Busy' and 'surprise.' He shook his mind and got back to work. He had no reason to think they were plotting against him. So he suppressed his suspicious nature.

The girls approached him, "Hello again Lucien, you seem to be doing well," greeted Twilight Sparkle with a smile.

"Hello to you as well, Ms. Sparkle how was your night?" he asked, recalling she had planned on using that particularly dangerous herb to help her sleep.

"I slept very well thank you, and please, just call me Twilight," she said, "I find myself free for the day, so I thought I may keep you company and maybe later take you into town to show you around some more," she offered.

Lucien smiled to her, "I would enjoy that I think," he said.

Lucien felt that Twilight would become very important to the Brotherhood.


	5. The Party

**The Party**

It was a rather quick day, or at least it seemed to go by quickly. Twilight Sparkle had helped buck the apple trees, and she and Lucien had come to know each other a little bit better. Lucien told them of the land he had come of, at least a version of it he felt they would believe. As far as they knew, he came from a small country called Cheydinhal, and came from a poor family and began to travel for the purpose of finding a home of his own. He told them it was a rather remote place, and they hadn't heard much of the outside world, least of all of Equestria.

They seemed to accept it.

When Twilight asked him what his cutie mark meant, he had to think for a moment, and had come up with the idea that he had a talent for making elixirs and the like. Potions and other things. It wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth.

Through conversation he learned of a Zebra who lived in the Everfree forest, and that she also dabbled in potions. He decided he would visit her sometime. Maybe learn some more of the flora and fauna in the region than just what the Botany book he borrowed from Twilight could tell him.

"So, Lucien, how do you like Ponyville so far?" asked Twilight. He really found a kindred spirit in her, as they both enjoyed study, and discovering the mysterious. But when she had asked him early to talk about The Dread Father, he had told her to wait for now.

"It seems pleasant enough, most everypony I met, as few as they have been, have been very kind to me," he said. "I don't think I've ever met a group of ponies so friendly," he answered honestly. Not much to dispute it, as he hadn't met many talking ponies beforehand.

Twilight smiled to him, "well, I'm glad you're settling in, there are a few houses in town that are for sale, if you get enough bits for it," she suggested.

The dark pony thought on this, "Maybe, though I'm sure I'm quite a ways from making that much," he said.

At this, Applejack chimed in, "Actually, apple buckin' season is almost done, thanks to your help," she said. "Ah think we can come to an arrangement, after the work is all done, the Apple family will be happy to buy your house," she said.

Lucien smiled to her, "that's hardly necessary, but thank you," he said. "We are still a fair ways from finishing," he reminded her.

Twilight looked to the sky, and saw that it was mid afternoon. Surely Pinkie was done setting up for the party by now. "Well I think we've done enough for the day, I'm sure we can go and show you around town," she suggested.

Applejack caught on, "sure, we're making good progress," she said. She looked to Big Mac who was still working. "Ya alright finishin things up Big brother?" she asked, earning a 'Eeyup' from the red pony.

Lucien looked to the sky as well, "yes, I believe seeing the town will be nice," he said. And with that the three Ponies went towards Ponyville.

Once they were in town, Lucien made note that the streets were comparatively empty, unlike yesterday when the streets were packed full of ponies doing their business. This seemed strange to the dark pony, but he didn't think much of it, as they continued down the street.

"So, what would you like to see first?" asked Twilight.

"I wouldn't know what is worth seeing, I'm new here, remember?" teased Lucien. "I'm sure you have something in mind to show me," he said.

Twilight had a slight blush, "w-well, we could go to Sugar Cube Corner, it's a bakery, and a favorite place for the townponies to visit," she suggested. "You can meet our friend Pinkie Pie, she works there."

Lucien nodded, "sounds fine enough," he said, going with them to a building that looked like a gingerbread house. It looked like something from a child's storybook. It wasn't often you saw something like this, but then again, Lucien had to think. He was in a world of ponies of various colors. Why should this be any different?

Twilight took the lead, and with Lucien shortly behind. The dark pony absently thought that maybe he would enjoy some sweets. It had been a very long time since he enjoyed a simple piece of…..

"SURPRISE!"

Even the almost constantly observant Lucien jumped, and to his credit, he held off the urge to snap the neck of the first pony in the door, which would normally be his reaction to such an event. But instead the dark pony just stared, wide eyed, truly surprised by the festivity. And the sudden color flooding his senses.

Then the sudden flood of bright Pink filling up his vision sent him for another loop. He would have thought someone was trying to attack him with a powerful illusion spell, if he didn't know better. "Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie, welcome to your surprise party, Mr. Mystery," she said happily. "I just know you'll make all sorts of new friends in Ponyville."

Lucien was still stunned, the bouncy, peppy and, well… pink pony was a complete contrast to what he was used to. While he wasn't one to dislike another who simply found joy often in whatever it was they enjoyed, it was just too much too sudden, and it took a few seconds for even him to catch up. But he was able to smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Pinkie, I must say, you must have gone through a lot to set this up for me, I'm grateful," he said politely.

"Oh Goodie," said the pink pony excitedly. "So what's your name? Where you from? What's your favorite color? Do you have a marefri….."

She was cut off by a voice that sounded like it belonged to high class royalty. "Calm down, Pinkie dear, give the poor colt some room to breathe," she said.

Lucien turned to see the white colored mare with a purple mane. She was wearing a very stylish outfit, and she seemed to give off an aura of elegance and class. Lucien had met some with the same aura. He more often than not would be the one to shortly thereafter end their lives, but this one didn't seem to give off an extra aura of pomp. So he supposed he'd give her a chance.

She approached him and extended a hoof gingerly, "I'm charmed to meet one as refined as yourself, my name is Rarity, I am the local fashion designer, and would be more than happy to design any clothes you would want me to make," she offered.

Lucien smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Rarity, and I am Lucien Lachance," he said, taking her hoof gently in his.

"Oh, quite the gentlecolt," She said with a smile. "Surely your one who appreciates the finer things in life as well," she said.

Lucien smiled back at her, "you could say that."

Before they could continue the conversation, the Pink Party Pony was upon Lucien once more, "so your name's Lucien? Maybe I can call you Lucy, or Lucky," she thought, trying to come up with a nickname for him, though most being too ridiculous.

Lucien smiled through it, honestly finding her antics to be amusing, "I'm sure Lucien will suffice just fine," he told her.

"Okie Doki Loki Luci," she said with a smile, "I'm gonna go get some punch," she said, bouncing off to the punch bowl at the snack table. Leaving the dark pony with three of her friends.

Lucien smiled, "well she seems….. optimistic," he said. This earned him a few giggles from the ponies around him.

"You don't know the half of it," said Twilight. "Now come on, you need to meet everypony," she said.

Lucien nodded, and went further into the party to mingle with the guests. He met a few of the more notable ponies. The Mayor, Nurse Redheart, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who apparently owned Sugar Cube corner, along with a few others whose names didn't really seem to stick with him. He looked around, thinking of heading to the snack table himself, maybe to partake in a piece of cake, when he swore he heard a shy little whimper.

Curious, he found where he thought it came from, and lifted the edge of a table cloth, to find a timid yellow pegasi with a pink mane hiding under the table. The sight stuck to him, as he's seen it before, but mostly from children who had just seen their parent's killed by his hand. Though it wasn't exactly the same. It wasn't fear in her eyes, just a nervous shyness. "Hello there," he said.

This only got him a shy crying noise. He looked around for a moment, and seeing that no one was looking this way, he ducked under the table, and sat with her. "Why are you hiding under here all by yourself?" he asked her. She stared at him, a little more nervous now cause of the fact they were alone, but at the same time, that seemed to calm her slowly.

"I-I'm sorry," she said in a voice that he could barely hear.

"It's alright, are you nervous about meeting me?" he asked her. The flushed and embarrassed look on her face seemed to answer his question. "It's alright, I'm aware that I can be intimidating at times, but I wouldn't mind being your friend if you want to be."

She looked at him, and shyly nodded.

He smiled to her, "My name, is Lucien Lachance, what is your name?" he asked her.

In the same soft and quiet voice, she answered, "I'm Fluttershy." She hoped he could hear her, she hated when she couldn't speak loud enough for ponies to hear her, it was something she especially disliked about herself.

Lucien just smiled again, "it's a very pretty name, and very fitting of you," he told her. Her shyness reminded him of a dark Sister that the Brotherhood took in. She was a child, at the time and being raised in the Brotherhood itself, she seemed innocent even when she was disemboweling something. But before she became accustomed to it, she was no more approachable than the pony before him.

While Lucien knew Innocence to be an illusion, he half heartedly hoped this pony would never lose hers. She wasn't assassin material, but she certainly wasn't the kind of creature anyone would wish to have assassinated.

Before their conversation could continue, they were interrupted, by none other than the hostess of the party. "Hey, watcha two doin down here?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

Lucien looked to her, "just introducing myself to Fluttershy," he explained.

Fluttershy blushed, knowing what both of them being under a table together may look like, "y-yes, Lucien and I were just getting to know one another," she said in their defense.

"I can see that," said Pinkie teasingly.

Lucien made his way out from under the table; luckily, it seemed Pinkie was the only one who noticed them under there. "Come out and have some fun Fluttershy," he said, turning to the shy Pegasus. "There is nothing wrong with being shy, but I'm sure you'll have a much better time out here than under that table," he told her.

After a moment, with a quiet blush, Fluttershy nodded, and followed suite, going to the rest of the guests to mingle. "Wowie, you just met Fluttershy and you were able to convince her to come out and join in the party," The pink pony said. "Normally she's just too shy to join in when a new pony is around," she said.

Lucien smiles, "I suppose one could say I'm just convincing," he told her.

Pinkie Pie just shrugged and trotted off to join in the party as well.

Lucien watched as the ponies danced, and partook in the festivities, when suddenly, a rainbow colored blur came through the door, and ran straight into Pinkie Pie, "wow, sorry I'm late, I was practicing a new stunt," said a blue colored mare with a rainbow mane. "Still don't got it down, and I rushed on the way here."

The Pink Pony just smiled underneath the rainbow pony, "It's alright, Luci seems to be a patient pony," she said, not seeming to mind having another pony right on top of her chest.

The rainbow pony seemed to be a little confused, "Luci? I thought the Pony that was here was a colt," she said, looking around, before finally getting off her peppy pink friend.

"He is silly," Pinkie Pie said, getting up off the floor, and then pointing out Lucien Lachance, who watched the spectacle with some amusement.

The rainbow pony went right up to him, "Hey there, welcome to Ponyville, I'm Rainbow Dash, pleased to meet you," she said with a very confident and smug attitude.

Lucien smirked, he liked confidence, but smugness got assassins and their targets for that matter, killed. He extended his hoof, "My name is Lucien Lachance, a pleasure to meet you," he said. "You're certainly the confident one aren't you?" he noted. "And you're certainly fast."

Rainbow Dash smiled brightly, "of course, I'm the fastest in all of Equestria," she said, proud in herself.

Lucien looked her over. One who was swift made a great assassin, but that smug attitude, if he were to somehow recruit this one, that smugness would need to go.

"Well, everypony is here," chimed in Pinkie Pie, "Let's get the party really started!" she announced. With that said the music started to liven up and more ponies joined in the dance.

Lucien still declined to join in on the dancing. He thought it was a silly thing even when he was human. But why spoil the fun for everyone else? He noticed he wasn't the only one not dancing, and found a short reptilian creature standing by the punchbowl, also watching.

Lucien would have mistaken him for an argonian, if he wasn't so short. But Lucien made his way to only guest he had yet to meet. "Hello there," he greeted.

"Hey," the reptile greeted, extending his hand, "I'm Spike, pleased to meet you," he said.

Lucien put his hoof in Spike's claw, "Lucien Lachance, a pleasure," he said. 'For a moment I thought I would see nothing but Ponies' he thought to himself.

"Right, so Lucien, where ya from?" asked the curious dragon.

"I'm from a ways north of here, I believe, I may have gotten turned around at a few spots, I've been wandering for a very long time," he explained.

Spike looked him in the eye, "do you miss home?" he asked.

Lucien had to think for a moment. Did he? Did he miss those he called Brother and Sister? Even if they killed him? Did he miss the country? Did he miss killing someone every other day? Yes. Yes he missed that. He missed stalking the streets, finding some poor soul and sending them to Sithis, and then watching from the shadows of another alley as the guards finally came across the body.

Lucien missed the thrill of slitting open the throat of a sleeping target, and being halfway across the Empire by the time it was discovered. He missed that. He missed the feeling, the blood pumping, as his dagger gave his victim a red blouse.

Oh yes, he missed that. But he knew it wouldn't be for long, soon, he would have fresh blood on his hands. And new brothers, and new sisters, and more souls to send to Sithis, and they would fear the name of the Dark Brotherhood here as they have everywhere else.

Lucien suppressed the thoughts from bringing too much joy to him, and looked to the Dragon. "Yes, I do, but I feel I should be right at home here before too long."

The party went on until the middle of the night, and Ponies began to go home. Lucien said his goodbyes to his newly met friends, and went back to the farm with Applejack.

"Big Macintosh can probably take care of things tomorra on the farm, we'll be going to a city a ways away to sell our apples," she told him. "ya up fer that?" she asked him.

Lucien nodded, "I think so, well we be getting up early?" he asked her.

She nodded, "yup, so get ta bed right away," she told him.

He nodded.

Seeing another town was perfect.


	6. A Trip to Manehattan

**A Trip to Manehattan**

Lucien Lachance awoke early the next morning, as he had been told to do. Shaking his mane, and then straightening it out, he then headed down the ladder that lead to the barn loft.

The Sun had yet to come up, and the air was cold and the smell of dew was invading his nostrils as he left the barn, and went to the front of house, and stood, waiting for Applejack. She had said they were going to a city nearby to sell apples. He supposed it was a regular business venture, and it would make sense. They couldn't make a living just selling to the local ponies and cities had a habit of having more people than they could feed themselves.

He let a smirk cross his face.

He'd help them with that problem in time.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the house door opened, Applejack came out with saddlebags on her, "good morning Lucien," she greeted.

"Good Morning Applejack," the dark pony greeted. "I take it the city is far away?" he asked her.

"Not very, a couple hours walk," she said, going back to the barn with him. They needed to get the wagon to haul the apples. "We'll be out there for tha whole day," she continued. She got herself hooked up to the cart, and pulled it out of the barn and towards the storage shed where they kept the picked apples to keep them fresh. She and Lucien put them in the cart.

The Dark Pony noticed that there was also some more wood and an awning in the cart, probably to set up for market to keep the sun and rain off the produce.

Once they were set and ready to go, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. "Well, lets get goin," said the orange earth pony. "don't want these here apples spoilin before we even get to Manehattan," she said, pulling the cart with some effort, but having done it so much in her life it didn't take long for them to get going at a good pace.

"You sell them to his Manehattan place often?" he asked her.

"Nope, haven't been there since I was a filly," she told him. "Big Macintosh is usually the one ta go ta Manehattan to sell apples."

Lucien nodded as they went along.

A few hours later, the two ponies found themselves coming into Manehatten, the clear fields of country replaced by urban sprawl. It had actually taken Lucien by surprise. Who would have thought Ponies would be able to build all this.

It was a magnificent City; he supposed Manehattan could easily be compared to the Imperial City in Cyrodil. He looked to his traveling companion. "Is Manehattan the capitol?" he asked her.

She looked at him and smiled, "shucks no, that's Canterlot, it's a city on the edge of the mountains, just overlookin' Ponyville in fact," she told him. "But Manehatten is easily just as big, probably a little bigger. It is however the center of all commerce in Equestria," she finished.

Lucien looked around. And he had to agree. Commerce meant money, and money meant greed, and that meant two things; individuals who had a lot of money, and those who had little. And that usually lead to thievery and other sorts of things. He resisted the urge to smile. There was darkness in ponies hearts after all.

It wasn't hard to see once he looked. The area they were in seemed to be a little less taken care of than the areas of town that seemed to be deeper into the city. They were likely in a slum, or a poorer part of town. "Things sure have seemed ta change since I was last here, but was years ago though," said the orange earth pony.

"Are we far from the market place?" asked Lucien.

"Not too much further, jus round the corner in fact," she said, as they went on through the slums.

They got to the market place not too long after that. Though Lucien was surprised they weren't mugged. A cart full of apples was more than likely a tempting prospect. He then thought about it, and another smile fit his face. If he was correct, they'd have more trouble getting out of town. They would have seen the cart of apples, and knew that it would mean they were selling them. It also meant that on the way out the cart wouldn't be full of apples but money, which was always a more promising target than apples.

He helped Applejack set up the stand. They were in an open market it seemed. Ponies from all over had stands set up and it was in fact a very nice Bazaar. Ponies walked from stand to stand, buying or trading for goods that they wanted or needed. Some seemed better to do than others. Lucien also on occasion, noticed a couple of smaller ponies, fillies and colts, sneaking a product or two from a cart or stand and running off with it. Either to eat for themselves, or to give to someone who hired them to steal it.

Lucien found himself smiling. Another sign of the true nature of ponies, or at least what he would prefer their nature to be.

Applejack saw his smile, "pretty fancy ain't it?" she asked, mistaking his smile for one of wonder instead of mischievous pleasure.

The dark pony looked to her, and nodded, "indeed it is," he said.

The day went by fairly fast. And the sun started to go down, and the market place started to clear out. Eventually, Applejack told him to start packing up. The stand was almost empty of apples, maybe a half dozen or so left, so Lucien nodded and took an apple and started to eat it was he helped her take it down. It would count well enough as a dinner.

Applejack was pleased with herself. They had sold most of the apples, and now instead of apples to haul home, she had a large bag of bits. Her first time selling in Manehattan and it couldn't have gone better.

"Well we certainly got ourselves a nice haul of bits didn't we Lucien?" she asked the pony as she set the bag in the back of the cart.

"I'd say so, certainly worth all the hard work," he agreed.

The farm pony hitched herself back up to the wagon, and started to pull it, heading back out of town the same way they came in. Lucien kept his ears perked, listening. He heard some shushing over the sounds of the wheels on cobblestone. Just as he suspected. He tried to hide his smirk, and mentally prepared himself. First fight as a pony may not go so well.

It didn't take long. Suddenly there were three ponies in front of them on the road. None of them had weapons, but they presented themselves in a threatening way. Lucien looked over his shoulder, and saw two more behind them. Textbook robbery. And they were quite a ways in from the center of town, where anyone would be able to help them. Lucien sighed, 'they've done this before.'

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" said the one in the front of them in the middle, he had a cutie mark in the shape of a thieves mask. "A couple'a business ponies, coming from the market, with a large sum of bits no doubt," he said with a grin. "We were nice and let you come through here without a toll this morning, I'd say you two owe us double the toll now, everything you got should cover it nicely," he laughed.

Applejack was startled but narrowed her eyes defiantly, "out a our way, we don't owe you nothin," she said. She was brave, Lucien would give her that.

The leader of the thieves laughed, "well, I guess we'll have to beat ya to take it then, huh?" he said, nodding to his subordinates. The two ponies in front walked towards them, Lucien couldn't hear the other two from behind, so he assumed they were just standing there to keep them from running back into town.

The one that went for Applejack put his hoof on her shoulder, and quickly got her hoof into his jaw, knocking him back a bit, she narrowed her eyes more, ready for a fight.

Lucien smirked, and when the one who came for him turned his attention to what she was doing, Lucien turned on his hooves and bucked both his back hooves into the assailant's chest, knocking him away and on his back. Then the two from behind ran up to join in the fight.

To Lucien's credit, he adapted to fighting this way pretty easily. Using momentum in a fight to strengthen your blows was no different, but his muscle and body structure being so strange still, did slow him down. And he found himself surrounded by three of the thieves. The two who were at their backs earlier, and the one he bucked in the chest.

Applejack was squaring off against the leader and the one left over. She was a strong pony, and wasn't one to shy away from a fight, but the two colts clearly had her outmatched, and Lucien wasn't fairing much better, getting very exhausted. The leader then whistled, and two more colts came from the shadows. 'Backup, of course,' Lucien cursed under his breath.

Lucien growled in frustration, and reared up and slammed his hoof into the face of the closest colt, but then felt a pair of hooves slam into his side, and sent him sprawling. He was about to get back up to fight, when a hoof slammed into his side, and he felt a rib crack. He hissed from the pain, yet it felt oddly satisfying to feel that kind of real pain once again. He kicked at his attacker, but just got stomped again, and again.

Applejack had been charged and put on her back and held down, while the leader stomped her stomach, and then kicked her in the face. She shook her head, clearing the stars in her vision. The leader then went to the cart, and took out the bag of bits. "Very good, makes it worth it I'd say," he said laughing. He looked to the two beat up earth ponies, some of his goons were the worse for wear, but not nearly as bad as these two were. He looked to the Ponies that weren't holding down Lucien and Applejack, "wreck their cart, fools deserve it for fightin us," he said.

"No!" Applejack shouted at the pony, struggling to break free to defend what was hers.

Lucien just growled angrily again, and spat blood onto the hoof of the Pony who was holding him down. This earned him another stomp, but he felt himself smirk from it, before suppressing it. He could deal with the pain, especially when he angered those who were trying to hurt him.

The thugs smashed up the cart quickly, busting the wheels and the yoke as well. The leader smirked, and took the bag of bits, and signaled to his thugs, running back into the alleyways, leaving Lucien and Applejack laying in the street, the latter of which was cursing the thugs as they ran off, but was too sore to give chase, though Lucien felt she would do so without a second thought if she did.

Lucien got on his hooves shakily, feeling the pain in his chest where he was stomped repeatedly. His mouth was filling with blood. He spat it out. His breathing was fine, so he knew his lungs were okay, it just hurt. He got to Applejack's side, "are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked to be on the verge of crying, out of anger, hate, frustration, self-pity, maybe all of it. "Y-yes," she said shakily. Lucien could tell that lying wasn't her strength. But even the most honest person, or pony in this case, had to lie especially when pride was on the line.

He offered her a hoof, which she took with little disagreement, and he helped her up. "We should get home, think you can walk that far?" he asked her, this only got him a nod in response. "Alright then, take it slowly," he told her.

Once they were a fair distance from the city, Applejack choked out a sob, and lay down in the street, Smacking at the road with her hoof. It was hard for her, she considered herself to be strong, and she was, but it wasn't enough. The whole situation made her angry, and she hated herself for not being stronger, not strong enough to hang onto what she earned. She didn't want to cry in the city, and she didn't want to cry in front of Lucien, but she couldn't stop, she felt so weak and she hated it.

Lucien just stood there, watching her, waiting for her to cry herself out. He understood how she felt, in a way at least. Everything goes well in the day, and suddenly someone takes it all out from under you. He was betrayed by his closest family after all.

Lucien had stopped spiting blood long ago, but was still sore, and he was almost certain that one of his ribs was broken.

He was however, intent on returning later tonight, not for the crying Pony in front of him. But because the frustration had given him the urge to kill, and it would be good to get those bits back. He had remembered their cutie marks, especially that one with the thieves mask.

It wasn't too long after that, when Applejack had calmed down, and stopped crying, her expression still angry at their situation, but she had gotten rid of her feelings of failure. She apologized, and he told her not to worry about it. They continued on their way back to the farm.

And while the journey seemed to take forever, it had only been dark for about an hour by the time they got back. Big Macintosh was at the barn, putting away some of the farming equipment, having just gotten done himself. He saw them coming up, and raised an eyebrow, obviously interested in their condition. He went to them, "what in tarnation happened ta you two?" he asked.

Applejack frowned, and ran to the house, getting inside, still not ready to tell her older brother that she had failed. Lucien however had no difficulty, "We were mugged on our way out of the city, we gave them a fight, but they had us outnumbered, they took all the bits and wrecked the cart," he informed him. "I'm sorry I couldn't do a better job protecting it," he said, somewhat honestly. He was disappointed In himself that he wasn't able to stop it, but he was happy that he got the chance to fight again, the adrenaline pumping through his veins was like an ecstasy, though he could have done without the broken rib.

As Lucien told him what happened, Big Macintosh's brow seemed to ridge in concentration and anger. Lucien went on to describe what the assailants looked like. "I understand, t'weren't none your fault," he said to the dark pony. "Will you be okay?" he asked him.

Lucien nodded, "think they just cracked a rib, though I may check in with Nurse Redheart tomorrow to see if anything is out of place," he said.

The red stallion nodded, "you go get some rest, don't push yourself too hard," he said, "I gotta see to my kin," he said, heading inside.

Lucien bid him a goodnight, and went to the barn. He had to see about making some form of weapon, if he was going to kill those thieves tonight. He climbed to the loft, and started to look for pieces of wood that maybe splintering. And luckily found a fairly large piece. It would have to do. He started to shave the edges of it with his hoof. Finally, he would be able to offer Sithis pony blood.

AN:

Well, it's going to get darker from here on out. And now the M rating will rear it's ugly head.

I ask that any who care to, read and review, especially if you like how it's going or have constructive criticism. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to continue.

I'll give you the name of the next chapter to get some of you amped up for it.

Chapter 7: A New Brother

See you next time.


	7. A New Brother

**A New Brother**

Lucien spent the next few hours preparing and waiting for the Apple family to go to sleep. It was a few hours into the night, so he supposed they were. He put on a saddlebag and put the makeshift dagger he had made and took the blanket he used, and threw it over his shoulders as a makeshift cloak to hide himself as best he could.

He snuck out of the barn, and peeked out, and just before went out, he saw the house door open, and a red stallion leaving and heading for the road, going at a brisk pace.

'Big Macintosh? Could he be heading to Manehattan as well?' he wondered, and then went to run after him, doing his best to keep a distance, but it seemed that Macintosh was too focused on where he was going to notice him. At the pace they were going, they made it to Manehattan in an hour.

Lucien ducked behind an alley way and began stalking behind Big Macintosh. He felt some excitement as he did, the thrill of tracking someone was a familiar feeling, and welcome. He wished he could reach into the saddlebag for the wooden dagger he had made, but it wasn't meant for Big Macintosh, besides, it seemed that they had a similar goal in mind. That thought brought another feeling of excitement.

…

Big Macintosh asked a few ponies out in the streets if they've seen a pony with a thieves mask cutie mark. He was having trouble hiding his anger. Somepony had broken their property, stole they're hard earned money and worst of all, hurt his little sister. Any of those things would be enough to enrage the normal calm pony, but all three. He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Finally a pony told him he saw them by the riverside. Macintosh headed there quickly, he had the feeling he was being followed, but he ignored it. If whoever it was got in the way, he'd deal with them. Right now he just wanted to deal with the Pony with the Thieves mask.

It didn't take long to find them, the leader of the thieves was standing near the river's edge, three of his thugs around him, and they were laughing. There didn't seem to be any other ponies around. Big Macintosh went up to them, getting their attention. The leader smirked, "are we lost?" he asked with a chuckle.

Macintosh's only answer was, "Nnnope," before he rushed and slammed a hoof into the nearest of the thugs, sending him reeling and falling into the river, and then, turning and bucking his back hoofs into the face of another, snapping his neck with a audible crack, he was sent sprawling and was dead in an instant. The large stallion turned to the two robbers that were left, the leader hung back as his last remaining goon swung out with a hoof, catching Big Macintosh in the cheek. But the large stallion shrugged it off, and punched back, knocking him to the ground.

…..

Lucien was watching from the shadows with some delight as he saw the Farm Pony fight the thugs. He felt a flitter in his heart when he heard the snapping of the pony's neck as he was thrown to the ground dead, and again as Macintosh shrugged off the blow and returned it. A large grin came to the dark pony's face as he watched the red pony stomp on the throat of the one he had just knocked down, before he turned his attention fully to their leader.

He then heard hoof beats of a single pony coming down the alleyway just around the corner, likely heading to help the situation. Lucien quickly turned the corner and grabbed the pony that was coming down the alleyway, and slammed them against the wall. He found himself looking into the eyes of the pony that had stomped on him earlier that day. His grin grew bigger, and he pulled the wooden dagger from his saddlebag with a curved hoof. It was clumsy, nowhere near as articulate as with a hand, but he was able to force it into the neck of the pony before he could even scream out, but he wasn't dead, just bleeding and with a hole in his neck, unable to breathe properly, making gurgling noises as he tried to crawl away.

Lucien took the handle of the wooden dagger into his teeth, being much more able to grasp it, he held down the pony, and finished the job, cutting his throat again, the blood spilling all over the alleyway. He looked down at his handy work, and felt himself shiver from the sensation of taking a life once again. He dropped the wooden dagger, the edge having been broken, and went back to his spot to watch Big Macintosh, only to see it was over, with the Red Pony, only a little bruised, standing ontop of the leader of the thieves.

…

"Where'd ya put it?" asked the stallion.

"Fuck you," cursed the thief. This earned him a stomp on his chest.

"Ah'll ask ya again, where'd ya put those bits you stole from mah sister?" he asked, grinding his hoof into the thief's chest.

The thief growled in pain, "alright, alright, it's under that stone over there," he said.

Big Macintosh looked to where he pointed, and went over there, to see if it was true. He turned over the stone to find a hollowed out spot, a bag full of bits was inside. The red stallion lifted it out, and set it aside, and then turned back to the bandit leader. He made his way quickly, and stomped on him again, crushing in his chest.

The farm pony started to calm down after killing the leader, and breathed deeply. He stared at the pony corpses, and then moved to push the bodies into the river. Once that was done, he went to pick the bag of bits again, and ran off into the night, wanting to get as far away from the scene as he could.

…

Lucien smirked as he watched Macintosh act. It was clearly on instinct and anger, but he handled the fight so well, and killed them without hesitation. Strong, efficient, and protective of family. He was a great candidate for joining the brotherhood. Now if he could only convince him. And he would need a test to find out if he was committed to it. If only he left one of the ponies alive. He smirked to himself, remembering the one he knocked in the river. He left the body in the alleyway, there was too much blood to hide what happened.

It was a long shot, but he went and trotted along the river, tossing the wooden dagger into it as he went along, hoping to find the surviving member of the gang. Luckily he found a pony struggling against the current, trying to get on shore, about ten minutes from the edge of the city. It was still dark, no one would see. He went over to the struggling pony, who saw him, "p-please, help me," he begged his his gasping breath. He hadn't recognized the dark pony.

Lucien smiled, "of course," he said, going to him and hooking his hoof with his, and pulling him onto solid ground. The pony gasped for breath, finally out of the water.

"Thanks *gasp* I don't think I *wheeze* would have lasted any longer," he wheezed out.

Lucien just chuckled, "it's quite alright, after all, you'll be helping me more than you can think," he said.

The pony looked to him, before the dark pony's hoof struck him, knocking him out cold.

The lone Dark Brother pulled his victim onto his back, and started to trot back in the direction of Ponyville. He wouldn't be able to give Big Macintosh a proper test of being an assassin. But this pony would more than suffice as a test of true ruthlessness.

It was a fair journey, but he brought his captive all the way to the small pond that he had found on his first day of life in this world. He let him fall off his back. Lucien was fortunate that the pony was light, he was exhausted. But he didn't have time to rest. The pony had to be tied up before he awakened.

Lucien set to work, tearing his cloak and then carefully hog tying the unconscious bandit, and using the rest of the material to cover his head, and tying it around the neck so he couldn't see.

He looked at his handiwork. It wasn't great, but it would suffice, the pony would only be here for a day or two. And it seemed he finished none too soon.

The pony began to stir, but soon found himself unable to move. His breathing became rapid when he realized he couldn't see either.

"Calm down," Lucien said, his darker voice leaking through, the excitement of the situation getting to him. "You're going to be here for a little while."

"W-who are you?" the pony panicked. "W-where am I?" he asked pleadingly.

"Nowhere important," Lucien said, starting to walk away, "get some rest, I'll bring you food in the morning," he told him. "Then I'll explain things," he half lied, but he would explain a couple things. "But if you run, I'll find you, and send you to meet your friends in the river I fished you out of."

The pony stiffened, "p-please, d-don't hurt me," he begged.

A sick grin spread on the dark pony's features. He heard that kind of begging from all forms of victims. Thieves, soldiers, even Princes, when faced with death, especially blindfolded and tied up, few could keep their ground.

"Just stay here, and I won't," he said. He supposed it wasn't quite a lie. He walked off, keeping his eye on his victim. Satisfied that the pony was frozen to his spot in fear, being bound certainly helped with that though, he started to gallop. He then went off to the farm. He had one last thing to take care of this night.

He arrived at the farmhouse, and listened inside, hearing nothing. He snuck in. It was dark, but his eyes were used to the night by now. He made his way to where he had learned the red pony's room was. His hoof falls were silent, while he wasn't used to moving stealthfully in such a body, it was no great difference than if he had tried to sneak around with armored boots.

He made it to the door and listened, and heard steady breathing, a smile spread on his face again, and he made his way in. He found the red stallion sleeping his bed, the moonlight from the window spilling over him, while Lucien was in the darker half of the room, invisible to all who were in the light. How perfect. He noticed that Big Macintosh had a weak bruise just under his eye from the fight that was only a few hours ago, the bag of bits on the nightstand. He was likely to show his sister in the morning, but leave out the part of killing the fools that had taken it.

He looked at the Stallion, watching him as he breathed, and found he was actually breathing steadily, and was having a sound sleep. His grin returned. This was better than he could possibly have hoped for. Weather this Pony realized it or not, he was a natural killer. Now Lucien just had to bring it out of him and into the open for him to see.

He stood there, studying the potential Brother for another hour, when the Pony began to stir.

…..

Big Macintosh was getting a great sleep; his muscles were still burning from those thugs he killed earlier. He was surprised on his way home. He had thought that if he had ever killed Somepony, that he would feel horrible with himself afterwards. But he didn't. He felt nothing for those lives he took that night. They deserved it maybe? He couldn't bring himself to care about the matter beyond being curious with himself.

His sleep however was disturbed, as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He tossed in bed for a moment, and opened his eyes sleepily, trying to locate the source of his disturbance.

"You sleep well for a murderer," came a dark voice from the corner of his room nearest to the door.

"That's good, you'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."

Big Macintosh looked to where the voice was coming from. But it was too dark, and all he could make out was the dark shape of a pony. "Who are ya?" he asked suspiciously, ready to move if he had to.

The shadow just chuckled, "I'm many things right now, but most prevalent, I'm an admirer of your work, and I'm a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood," it said.

The Red Stallion raised an eyebrow, "What's the Dark Brotherhood?" he asked.

"That my friend is a question that I'm sure few will ask after a few years," came the reply. "What it is, is a Family, who serve Sithis, our Dread Father," he told him. "They do not exist in this land, with the exception of myself, at least for now," he told him. "Also, what we are is a group of assassins, very good assassins, who will kill anyone for the right price, with the exception of our Brothers and Sisters of course," he finished, giving him a brief explanation.

Big Macintosh tensed when he heard the word 'Assassins.' It wasn't a word that was often thrown around in Equestria, but he still knew what it meant, he got ready to fight, when the shadow began to speak again.

"Calm yourself, you aren't a target," it said with another chuckle. "Quite the opposite, I'm inviting you to join in the family, to become part of the Dark Brotherhood," the shadow said.

This left the red farm pony stunned, and unable to form an answer.

He could almost see the grin of the shadow, "you need not answer now. There is a small pond directly south of the farm and into the woods, about a ten minute trot." The figure turned to leave, "meet me there, tomorrow night at midnight, I will explain things further, and tell you your initiation, come alone, and tell no one of this." With that, the shadow had quietly disappeared without a trace. Big Macintosh got up to try and follow it, but it was gone. He was left alone with his thoughts, and considering the proposal of the mysterious shadow.

…

Lucien smiled to himself as he got his way to the barn silently and stealthfully. It couldn't have gone better. Macintosh's reactions were exactly what he wanted them to be. He was sure the Stallion would join with a little more coaxing. He was almost too tired to go to sleep, but the night had been long, and he needed to rest for the next one to come. He didn't even mind the cold of the night that hit him for lack of a blanket.

….

The next morning was full of mixed emotions, Applejack had gotten over her misfortunes, and when Macintosh showed her the bag of bits that had been stolen, and she scolded him for putting himself in danger, but then gave him a strong hug in thanks, unable to stay truly mad at him. Lucien noted that he had left out the part where he killed the pony that did it and most of his gang. Lucien had finished breakfast and asked to be excused while he went to town to get his ribs checked out.

The apple family made no fuss, and understood, while Applejack had gotten a pretty bad beating, it was mostly scrapes, if Lucien really had a broken rib it could develop into something much worse if he wasn't careful.

The Dark Pony walked through town towards where Nurse Redheart had told him the clinic was when he met her at the party. It wasn't difficult to find, a large red cross was on the side of the small tent canvas. It seemed to be well kept, if the outside was any judge. Being just a tent it was obvious that they didn't have the funds for a proper building. He went inside to find that it was clean and sanitary despite the circumstances.

There was nopony inside other than Nurse Redheart and a male pony whom he assumed was the doctor. They had no patients and seemed to be in a somewhat uncomfortable chat, that was until Lucien walked in. Redheart smiled to him, but noticed his scrapes and bruises, "what happened?" she asked him as she guided him to one of the cots for the check up.

"I got into a fight in Manehattan, I think I may have a cracked rib, everything else is alright though," he said.

"I'm sure you can handle this Redheart, I'm going into town for some supplies," the Doctor said, leaving.

Nurse Redheart furrowed her brow, which the dark pony noticed, suspecting some dislike between her and the doctor. She began to check Lucien, prodding at his chest to feel where his ribs were, being careful in case one of them was indeed broken.

He winced when she prodded one in particular, "that's the one," he said.

She nodded and began to feel it a bit more carefully but more completely, "It may be cracked, but I think it's just bruises, we don't have the equipment to check it better, but It's defiantly not broken, I'd say keep yourself from doing any hard work for the next week or so to keep it from getting a full break, just to be safe," she instructed him.

He nodded, "thank you Redheart, I'll try not to push myself too hard," he told her.

She smiled to him, "you take care now, the rest of your bruises and scrapes will probably heal up fine in time, but don't get into anymore fights," she told him.

Lucien chuckled to her, "I'll do my best," he said, getting up, and leaving, his thoughts on tonight.

…

The day had past with little event, other than Lucien explaining that he had to go slow with work for a little while. He also took a moment to sneak off with some rope and an apple. He went to the pond, to find that the pony was still there, sleeping in the shade. He had laughed to himself about how such a creature would deserve to be killed, too scared to run for its life, in any small way it could. He had retied him, too quickly for the poor pony to react. He left the hood on, keeping him unable to get a bearing on where he was. It wasn't too long till nightfall now.

…..

Big Macintosh couldn't sleep that night. He lay in bed, still turning around what he should do in his head. It was almost midnight now. Should he go? Should he try to forget about it? Why would assassins want him to join them? Was he that good at killing? It was frighteningly easy for him to do it to those thugs. Was it because they hurt his family? Stole from his farm? He could have just beat them to a pulp and left it at that. But he killed them without hesitation.

He got up from the bed. And exited his room. He looked to the door of his sisters. First Applejack, and then Applebloom. Was he a killer? Would a killer love his family as much as he does? If he wasn't a killer than what was he? His head was wracked with these questions. He left the house and headed south of the farm, the direction the Agent of the Dark Brotherhood had told him to go.

He hoped he had answers.

AN:

Took longer than I intended, I hope to have the next chapter written and posted sooner. But no Promises.

I'm glad to see this many people read my fanfic. And I hope you all continue to read.

Oh, and if there are any artistic types, I encourage the drawing of fanart for this fanfic. Just give me a link or something so I can see your works. I'll love anything for it. Humanized ponies with Lucien, Pony Lucien, scenes from the fanfic so far. I'd be happy to see any of it. Brownie Points for those who do it. ^^

Till next time.


	8. Welcome to the Brotherhood

**Welcome to the Brotherhood**

Big Macintosh walked on, the moon providing the light he needed. It wasn't long until he found the pond the shadow had spoken of. He looked around as he neared it.

"You came," said a voice.

He turned quickly, and was surprised with who he saw.

"Lucien?" he questioned, seeing the dark pony give a smile to him.

"Yes, it's me, I was the one who spoke with you last night," he clarified. "Now, I'm sure you have questions, I have answers."

The Earth pony looked down, and then back up to Lucien Lachance, "why do ya want me to join the Brotherhood?" he asked.

Lucien smirked again, his darker voice coming through, "simple, you have the skill of a murderer, and the mind of an assassin, when you kill, it's for business and family," he told him. "This makes you a prime candidate for being a Dark Brother. Most of our recruits in the past have been murderers who killed for pleasure and only gained skill by making things more interesting for themselves. By all means, with training they can make excellent assassins, but the Dark Brotherhood is also a business, and while we do encourage enjoying your job, those kind of murderers can get careless, especially when starting out," he explained.

The dark pony turned toward the pond, and walked towards it, inviting Big Macintosh to follow. "Killing is an art, and I see in you the potential to be quite the master artisan. Big Macintosh, I invite you to be the first member of the family I am building here, in my homeland, there were many dark brothers and sisters, but due to a traitor, we nearly lost everything, and now I am here alone to rebuild," he said.

"We, the Dark Brotherhood, are the children of Sithis and our Night Mother, everyone within is a Brother or Sister. Business wise, we kill whoever we are hired to, with the exception of anyone who would call themselves a Dark Brother or Sister," The dark pony went on.

Big Macintosh listened, as Lucien talked about family. Perhaps he misjudged the assassin's life. The dark pony spoke of it as if it was a simple job, like picking apples. Was taking a life so simple though? "But it's wrong to kill somepony like that," he voiced himself, though it didn't seem in the tone of a strong argument.

This only got a laugh from the Speaker, "one of our mottos is that Innocence is life's greatest illusion," he told him. "We kill those who we are hired to, meaning somepony has likely wronged another and they would like revenge," he explained.

This seemed to reason with Big Macintosh, but he still didn't know. Could he kill somepony that hadn't wronged him personally? It seemed wrong, but it was enticing. The money would be good he was sure, and with it he could help his family. That word came up in his mind again. Family. Which family would he be helping? Would this new family be as loving as the one he knew and loved already? He looked to Lucien, and knew he couldn't ask him. He would have to answer it himself.

A new family. He wasn't want for a family, and who exactly was this Sithis and Night Mother Lucien spoke of. Gods? Big Macintosh wasn't a religious pony, but he was loyal to Celestia. Was he? Why was he here? Asking himself questions. Did he have doubts about himself? He killed, for whatever reason it was wrong, Celestia would likely curse him if she found out.

But he did it for his family. The thieves harmed his sister and stole the money that they rightly owned. "But I'm not a murderer," he argued weakly with himself, though he said it allowed.

This got an amused chuckle from the dark pony, which he almost forgot was there. "You are Big Macintosh Apple, you killed other ponies, but they had wronged you so you are justified, and you bring joy to Sithis by your actions," he told him.

There was that name again, "who is Sithis?" he asked finally.

"He is our Dread Father, he is everything cruel, yet nothing at all," he said. "A void, death, the urge to kill, the small bit of joy, that you feel when you end a life," he said, his voice dark and full of sick joy.

"Is he a god?" asked the red pony.

"No, he is that which they avoid, and fear," he told him.

"Ponies too fear him, though they don't know him, or his face, he has no face, but he rules the Dark Brotherhood, with a Dreadful Black hand," he explained to the struggling farm pony. "Four fingers and a thumb, Four Speakers, and a Listener, and being that you'll be the first new member, you'll have the honor of becoming a Speaker, along with me, until we find a Listener, we will remain silent, building up our strength, so we may strike the fear of Sithis into the hearts of everypony within this world," he finished.

Big Macintosh thought, long and hard, at least it seemed like an eternity to him, it was only a matter of minutes, "what must I do?" he asked, remembering the talk of an initiation.

Lucien smiled, and went behind a nearby tree, and pulled a pony from behind it, and leaned him back against the base of the tree. He had a hood of some sort over his head, and his hooves were bound. "This is the surviving member of the gang you killed last night, I fished him out of the river," he told him. "Now, you are to end his miserable life."

The pony began to whimper, hearing all the talking from before, he knew who was out there, his hood keeping him from seeing, but he knew who is was. "N-no, please, you can't do this," he stammered out fearfully, "y-you said you w-wouldn't kill me," he screamed to Lucien.

The dark pony just smiled, "of course, and I won't," he said. "But I said nothing of him," he said simply.

The hooded pony began to sob, "p-please, don't kill me," he cried, "I don't want to die. I'll never do it again, I s-swear. I, I s-swear to Celestia I won't be bad anymore," he begged and pleaded the unseen red pony. He cried, like a lost child, praying to Celestia that he would be spared.

Macintosh looked at the poor soul that was leaning against the tree, and begging, unable to get away, unable to fight back. This was different then the thugs in Manehattan. This one was utterly helpless. And begging. But he was still a part of that gang. The gang that had harmed his family, that had stolen from them. He was begging. Begging like a helpless worm.

Did he just think that?

He did.

And he was right.

This pony was a worm, writhing in any weak attempt he could to survive. To escape his fate. To escape the Dread Father. To escape Lucien. To escape him. He was struggling, but was too weak to fight. He couldn't see his face, but he could imagine it. It was sick looking, sniveling, begging. Weak.

Lucien stood there, smiling, seeing the wheels turning in the red pony's mind. And seeing the expression on his face twist into one of anger at the mere existence of something so disgusting as a creature begging for his life, but not willing to fight or face their end.

Time seemed to stand still for hours, the moon's presence in the sky being the only reminder that days had not passed. The only sound was of sobbing and the occasional, 'please.'

And then suddenly a sickening crunch as Big Macintosh bucked the head of the hooded pony, crushing it within the hood, against the tree behind it. The body fell to the ground, lifeless. The sniveling had stopped. The worm did not writhe again. He had been sent to the Dread Father.

Lucien smiled, and approached Big Macintosh, who looked into his eyes, with trust, the trust that a newfound brother often had.

The dark pony embraced the red one, and whispered into his ear, "Welcome to the Family," he said. "Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood, My Brother."

AN:

A nice short chapter. I meant to have it in the last chapter, but that was taking too long as it was.

Not sure of the quality of this chapter, I wanted to catch the struggle of morals that Big Macintosh was going through.

Well, now there are two Dark Brothers. Just need to bring the rest in. I already know who I'm bringing into the Dark Brotherhood though. But I wouldn't mind seeing in the reviews who people think should join in. The main characters in this story will consist of the Black Hand, and their Silencers, so 10 Dark Brotherhood members in all. You already know 2 Speakers, Lucien and Big Mac. Who do you think the other members will be?

Till next time.


	9. Teaching and Learning

**Teaching and Learning**

A few days later Lucien was walking into Ponyville alone. There seemed to be a skip in his step. Things seemed better for him now. Such was the joy of finding a new brother. After Big Macintosh had killed the pony, they had moved it to a place that was difficult to find, to let it rot without being disturbed.

They then went back to the farm, and Lucien explained what his role would be as a Speaker. He also explained who Sithis and the Night Mother were. The purpose of the Listener. And he promised Big Macintosh, that he would never have to betray somepony he loved. A bit of a difficult promise to keep, but he felt some darkness from Applejack, perhaps one day she would be a Sister to Lucien as well.

But those thoughts were distracting, and Lucien had another pony he had been meaning to speak with. The lovely Lavender bookish pony whom he had promised to teach about Sithis. He had already decided on how much he would tell her. Enough to keep her interested.

He made his way towards the Library Home in the shape of a Tree.

…..

Twilight groaned as she sat up in bed. Another strange dream. After the one she had a few days ago, she decided to keep a dream journal, to keep track of what happens. Most of the time she could only remember bits and pieces from them and could only write down a handful of words. Like "Home" "Family" and "Mother." The only words that seemed to stick out from all her dreams.

She sighed, and opened up her dream journal, and wrote down two words.

"Dark Family."

It seemed strange, but she was fascinated. She wanted to confide in some pony about these things. But she was afraid of what they would think. Especially her teacher. Celestia would be extremely worried about her, but Twilight was afraid that she would do things to make her stop these dreams. And deep down, she didn't want to. It was almost exciting to go to sleep to see what strange things would visit her.

She practically slept with the book of the Dread Father now. Spike had expressed that he was worried for her. Several times, but she assured him that she was just extremely interested.

She wasn't sure if he bought it.

She sighed and put the journal down, and took the Dread Father's book with her as she went down the stairs to the main room of the tree house. She saw Spike sleeping in his small bed, and couldn't help but smile.

He looked so cute. She thought back to the day she got her cutie mark and the day she met her very best friend who slept before her. He used her magic to pull the blanket a little bit more over him, tucking him in further. He had been working hard, and worrying over her sure hadn't helped.

She went to the kitchen, and hummed as she made a small breakfast for herself, and thought of what she would do today. Maybe she should get some gems from Rarity for Spike. She was sure he'd like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock at the door. She tilted her head, and wondered who it could be, and opened it up to find a dark pony smiling to her, "hello, it's good to see you again, Ms. Sparkle," he greeted.

She smiled back, "Lucien, welcome, it's good to see you too," she said. "Please come in, I was just making breakfast, would you care for some?" she asked, inviting him inside.

He nodded and came in, "yes, that would be wonderful, thank you," he said, looking around as he walked in. "I should thank you for lending me your books, they've been very…. Informative," he said. "I hope you don't mind I ask you a few things, being new to this country and all," he said, following her to the kitchen.

"It's no problem, I would be happy to teach you what I can," she said. "I would also like to discuss the Dread Father with you while we're at it," she said. She didn't see the grin that spread on Lucien's face.

"Of course, I have nothing for the day, Applejack had said work was light today anyways," the dark pony told her. "If you don't have any prior engagements today, I would be glad to speak of him in length," he said.

Twilight nodded, "Nothing important, but I would like to go out and get Spike something," she said. "He's been working himself to the bone for me these last few days, I would like to do something special for him."

Lucien smiled and nodded, "no problem," he said.

It was then that Twilight noticed the bruises that Lucien had, "what happened?" she asked, showing concern for the dark pony.

He raised an eyebrow then smiled softly, "just a little trouble we ran into in Manehattan, it's been… resolved," he assured her. He didn't feel the need to concern her with it, the matter was finished after all.

She took a closer look at him, getting closer to his face to see the bruise better. Their muzzles were less than an inch apart.

Even the dark pony was not used to being this close to another who he had not considered a Dark Brother or Sister. At least not one he hadn't planned to kill. He blushed despite himself, but couldn't help but break the silence. "Seeing something interesting?" he asked her.

The Lavender pony's face turned scarlet for a moment, realizing just how close they were, and she couldn't find a way to respond, but couldn't find it in herself to pull away either.

The awkward moment was broken once again, this time by a light cough coming a few feet away.

Both ponies turned to see the sleepy baby dragon with a slight smirk on his face.

"Am I interrupting something important?" he asked teasingly to the two of them. "Oh, and the foods burning," he added.

Twilight became flustered, unable to answer, and only became more flustered as she ran to the stove to fix the food that she had been making. "Shoot, I was going to make some green onion pancakes," she said, looking sadly at the now burned veggies she had put in the pan. She sighed and threw them out.

"It's alright Twilight," the dragon said, trying to cheer her up a bit. "Plain pancakes will be just fine," he told her.

She looked down, "but I wanted to make something special," she told him, trying not to look pathetic in front of company.

Spike just smiled back at her, and gave her a hug, "I'll be fine, Rarity asked me for some help with something, promised me a few sapphires for it," he said with a gleeful smile.

Twilight just smiled back, and nuzzled him, and wished him luck as he said bye to the two ponies, and went on his way.

Lucien just witnessed what went on before him without saying a word, not wanting to break up the moment. "You care a lot for him, don't you?" he asked her, though he knew the answer. Caring was another interesting emotion, one that could be manipulated. But he suspected he wouldn't need to use the baby dragon in his plans. Not yet anyways.

She nodded, "I do, he was my first friend, and I knew him since he was hatched," she explained. She looked to the stove again, "do you, still want breakfast?" he asked him.

Lucien just shook his head, "not unless you want to make it," he said. "I wouldn't mind if we began to teach each other what we know now," he said.

She smiled and nodded, and went to the small table, and pulled the two chairs on with her magic, inviting him to sit with her. He obliged,, and looked her in the eye.

"Would you mind if I went first? I believe that the subject of the Dread Father will take some time," he told her.

Twilight nodded, "of course, I'll answer any questions you ask to the best of my abilities," she said confidently.

"For starters, I keep coming across the name of Celestia in the history book, who is this exactly?" he asked her.

For a moment, Twilight looked confused that he would ask such a question, but had to remind herself that perhaps ponies outside Equestria may not have heard of Celestia. She thought for a moment on how to explain it, "well, Princess Celestia is the ruler of Equestria, and has been for over a Thousand years now," she explained.

"She controls the sun, and brings it to rise and set every day, and her sister Princess Luna does the same with the moon," she told him. "They rule together with harmony," she explained, trying to sound like a historian.

'A Goddess ruling a country? That's new,' the dark pony speculated. "Have you met these Princesses?" he asked.

Twilight gave him a proud smile, "yes, and I am proud to say that I am Princess Celestia's ever faithful student," she said.

This surprised Lucien. Was the pony he was chatting with so important? "I must say, I'm impressed Ms. Sparkle," he said.

"Just Twilight, please," she said, a little embarrassed. "I'm proud to be her pupil, every bit of Magic I learned I owe it to her," she explained. "She's really a wonderful pony, she treats all her subjects with kindness and love," she said, acting more like an excited school pony than the historian she was trying to be earlier.

Lucien smiled, but was thinking deeply on this inside. 'Her loyalty is almost fanatical,' he observed. 'Would it be possible to convert her?' he wondered. She would make a great addition to the brotherhood, being the student of a goddess in magic, she was likely very powerful indeed, and there was no telling the potential of her power.

He then thought of changing the subject, "I believe that answers my question, but if you're her student, perhaps I may have the honor of being introduced to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in person one day?" he wondered.

Twilight smiled brightly, "I'd be happy to introduce you, I'm sure she'd love to meet such an intelligent pony as yourself," she said.

"I'd be honored," the dark pony said. He wondered how that would go, meeting a Goddess. He's been involved with Deadric cults on occasion, but it was hardly the same.

"So, anymore questions?" Twilight asked him, proud that she could teach him something.

Lucien shook his head, "not at this time, but I'm sure you're full of them," he said with a smile.

The unicorn smiled, "of course," she said. She used her magic to bring the book of the Dread Father to the table, and opened it. "This book doesn't into a lot of detail about the Dread Father, I was hoping you could tell me all you know about the subject," she said, looking hopeful at him.

Lucien smiled, and made himself comfortable. "Well, were to begin, I suppose with the Dread Father himself," he started.

"The Dread Father goes by another name, he is called Sithis usually, and what he is, is everything cruel, and nothing at all. A Void, Death and Terror. In my homeland, there is a cult which follows him, though he isn't a god himself. This cult is the Dark Brotherhood," he told her.

"To them more than anyone else, Sithis is the Dread Father, they consider him their father, and they do his bidding. And the bride of Sithis is their Night Mother," he said.

Twilight grew more interested. She hadn't read anything about a 'Night Mother' in the book. The term was entirely new to her, and that made it all the more interesting.

"There are many legends of the Night Mother and the Dark Brotherhood. From Sithis giving her children who were the original members of the Dark Brotherhood, to a much more darker one where she sacrificed her children to Sithis," he went on.

"But it is her who ponies whom wish vengeance on another pray to, and she sends her dark children to murder the target in the name of their Dread Father, for a payment of course," he told her. 'Well, at least soon they will,' he thought to himself pleasantly.

Twilight was on the edge of her seat, listening to Lucien speak of the Dread Father, or Sithis rather, and of the Dark Brotherhood, and the Night Mother. It was all fascinating. And horrifying. Murder wasn't unheard of in Equestria, but it was so rare. Not only that, but what he was saying seemed to be eerily fitting in with her dreams she's been having. Same words kept coming up.

She started coming up with ideas as to why Lucien had left his homeland. Perhaps he was running away from this Dark Brotherhood. Or maybe just trying to escape a land where murder was constant.

The dark pony began to speak again. "The Dark Brotherhood is a dangerous organization. If you ever come across them, be careful about where you step," he warned her.

She nodded, though her mind was also working on trying to fit the puzzle he was giving her.

Lucien smiled to her, "you seem troubled," he noted. "Is their any reason?" he asked her.

Twilight thought for a moment. Did she trust him enough to tell him of the dreams she's been having? She never told anypony, not ever her closest friends. She stayed silent for a moment, before she nodded, "I've been having some strange dreams lately," she told him.

This piqued the dark pony's interest, and he leaned forward. "What about?" he asked her. This was a very interesting development, if the subject made her think of the dreams she's been having.

Twilight thought deeply on how to explain it. And just decided to use her powers to bring the dream journal in front of them as well, "I wrote what I could remember down," she told him, handing it over to him.

He paged through it, and read her dreams, sometimes just the words, but he saw a full page describing one dream.

'The Strange ponies surround me, but I do not feel in danger. They seem to be looking to me, as if waiting for me to give them orders. Then a strange Mare stands next to me, they do not seem to notice her. She whispers in my ear, though I can't hear what she says, I repeat what she tells me. The Ponies bow, and leave. I look to the strange Mare, and she smiles at me like my mother would when I was studying. I feel warm inside as the dream ends.'

Lucien read the explanation to himself. This was amazing evidence. And it spoke to him of how important this unicorn would be. He was getting excited. He did his best to hide it, and he put the book down, "that's very interesting, Twilight," he said. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, but keep on writing down what you can," he told her.

Twilight nodded, feeling a little weight off her shoulders having someone she could share these strange dreams with. "Thank you for teaching me about Sithis," she said, happy to have learned more on the subject that she had been obsessed with for the last few days.

"It was my pleasure," he told her, smiling at her. Her future was defiantly with the brotherhood. The difficulty would be to get her to abandon her teacher for the Brotherhood. He needed to gather more members first, and learn about things. Maybe speak to Celestia herself to see if he could use anything against her.

He stood up, "Now, I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll go about town for a little bit," he said. "It was wonderful to speak with you again twilight, I hope we get the chance to do so again sometime soon," the dark pony told her.

Twilight nodded, and agreed, giving him a smile, "have a good day Lucien," she said.

Lucien nodded, "and you as well, Twilight," he said, leaving the lavender unicorn with her thoughts, a smile on his face at the news he had uncovered.


	10. A Sister?

**A Sister?**

The Ponyville clinic was a poorly funded endeavor, barely given enough funds for medical equipment, and the tent in which it resides. Though they have been lucky in that the only things they have had to deal with were the average cold and flu and the occasional injuries due to accidents, more serious or mysterious cases were sent to Canterlot, which had great hospitals, the orange haired pediatrician was also the best in his field. But the understaffing and supply issue wasn't so apparent until the "baked bads" incident only a year ago. If not for the volunteers they may have even lost a pony or two due to the food poisoning.

But this all seemed to be over sighted by the doctor for the clinic, much to the dismay of Nurse Redheart. Redheart was more than a qualified physician and she wanted nothing more than to be a doctor in her own right, but she needed training from a doctor in a hospital or clinic, and since she spent much of her youth in Ponyville, she decided to join the clinic there to do what help she could. It aggravated her that the doctor that was supposed to be teaching her cared little for the wellbeing of the Ponyville residence.

When her three years of training were up, and she asked him to sign her out so she could get her full medical license, he plainly refused and stated that 'Mare's shouldn't be doctors.' This had shocked her, and disgusted her. She went on and on to try and prove him wrong, but he would always say it was some kind of luck, and in one tough case, he stole the credit for her work.

Redheart was raised all her life not to hate anypony, but this 'doctor' had pushed her beliefs beyond their breaking point.

She kept quiet about her hatred for him for so long. But not today.

Today she had went into his privet room in the local boarding house, which they both resided in, to look for him, but found that he had a large sum of bits in bags hidden under his bed. She knew what it was from. About a month ago the townponies of Ponyville had pulled together enough bits in donations to pay for a complete clinic. One that was properly sterile for proper practice of medicine, one which could hold more doctors and nurses to take care of the ponies of the town properly in case anything serious happens.

But only a few days after the donations were given to the doctor, he declared them missing, stating that they were likely stolen.

'They were stolen alright,' thought an angry Redheart as she stormed to clinic tent to confront the doctor. She entered to find his back to her, he was writing down something on the clipboard. She was about to speak up.

But then stopped.

'What's the point? He'll just deny it, and will probably claim I stole it and planted it there. The bastard would pin something like that on me,' she suppressed a growl, and felt like she was trapped. She hated him. She hated him with all her being. It was him that kept her from being a doctor. It was him who would rob the good ponies of Ponyville of proper healthcare to line his own pockets. And she couldn't do anything about it. She felt her hatred and anger build up, along with the feeling of helplessness.

She hated that most. Not being able to do anything that would likely matter in the long run. She stared at his back. He either didn't know she was there yet, or didn't acknowledge her. She then noticed something shinning on the metal tray next to her. She looked down.

It was a scalpel.

They hadn't needed to use them much, but they were always cared for and sharp as can be.

She picked it up, and held it in her teeth, and crept closer and closer to the object of all that made her angry, and helpless.

The inside of the clinic tent, was redder than it had ever been before.

….

Lucien smiled and was lost in thought as he strolled down the street. His mind was still on the prospect of having found a listener so soon. He had already begun thinking of how he could bring her into the embrace of the Dark Brotherhood. He would have to put it on hold for the time being. He still had much to do before he could make the Brotherhood fully active in this world.

It was while he was having these thoughts, and while trotting by the clinic that he felt a strange tug. He had felt it before in his past life. He had begun to recognize it as Sithis giving his a nudge in the direction he was meant to go. He looked curiously to where he felt the mental tug. The clinic tent. There was a dark and familiar energy within. His eyes widened at the possibilities and he moved inside slowly.

…..

Nurse Redheart held the dripping scalpel in her teeth, staring at the mess in front of her. She had snuck up right behind him, forced the scalpel into his back, and cut his lung. She forced him to the ground before he could make a scream for help. She stared into his frightened eyes that seemed to plead for mercy. The only mercy she would give him, was a quick end. She slashed his throat, his arteries sprayed blood onto the floor and walls of the clinic tent, and on her as well. She looked much more fitting for her name now.

She just stared at the corpse of the doctor. The pony she hated. She didn't hate him anymore, she was happy he was gone, but she knew he wouldn't hurt anypony anymore with his greed and prejudice. This corpse wasn't going to hurt anyone, it couldn't. She just then began to notice, that she had taken a life. She did what doctors were supposed to never do.

But she didn't care about that. She felt a smile on her face. There was something beautiful about death. Purifying even. She had feared it so much till now. But seeing the motionless pony before her.

Breathless.

Thoughtless.

And Sinless pony.

There was an answer for ponies like him. Their actions and sins meant nothing to her once they were dead. It just felt so clean despite being covered in blood.

It was then she noticed a presence in the tent besides herself and the dead doctor. She turned, and saw the dark form she knew as Lucien Lachance. She half expected the first pony to see this scene to be frightened, or try to restrain her. She hadn't expected him.

Or his pleased grin.

"A bit messy, but so well done, is this your first murder?" he asked her.

She was taken aback. She was brought back from the trance that the kill had put her in. She regained her senses, and registered what he said. "O-of course it is," she said.

"You're a natural killer, strange you pick a career to care for lives, but there is little wrong with prolonging a poor souls agony," he said, walking towards her.

"So, how did it feel?" he asked her.

"E-excuse me?" she was shocked that he asked her this in such a calm manner. This was now how a pony should act at seeing this scene. She knew that. It was difficult for her to think.

"The first kill, I find everyone feels differently about their first time, especially depending on the situation."

She stared at him, before her gaze hardened, and she thought deeply.

How did she feel?

Good?

Yes that was it. It was good. No, it was better. It was like when she was given morphine for a broken leg in her teenage years. Everything just became wonderful for what seemed like a few seconds mixed with eternity.

Her gaze softened as she looked to the dark pony before her, and she smiled as well, "it was wonderful," she told him, seeing his grin widen at her answer.

"In that case, I would extend an invitation, to join a rather unique family," he offered her.

"Family?" she asked him.

"The Dark Brotherhood, we're servants of Sithis, the Dread Father, agents of death itself," he explained.

Her eyes brightened, "I can do this to more ponies?" she asked, looking down to the dead pony in the tent. The prospect of it was exciting.

"Yes, but the family is not yet complete, so we can't just kill anypony we wish," he told her, coming close to her. "Do you wish to be part of our loving family? And serve our Dread Father?" he asked her, staring into her eyes.

She nodded, "yes, yes I do, I want to kill in the name of Sithis," she said.

Lucien smiled to her, and embraced her as he had done with a large red stallion not so long ago. "Then welcome to our family, dearest sister of the Night," he said to her.

He broke the embrace and looked to the dead pony on the floor. "We will need to clean this up, and it is best if you play doctor for the time being," he instructed her, and then looked her in the eye. "It wouldn't do any of us any good if your new taste in art was discovered by those who would not appreciate it," he told her.

She nodded, and helped pick up the body. They wrapped it up in gauze and put it in the medical freezer, that barely had enough room for the body, but they couldn't move it until tonight. Taking a gauze covered corpse through town in the middle of the day would just raise too many questions.

They then went to work cleaning the tent and Redheart herself of any blood that was around. They used the bleach that the clinic kept on hand to clean blood in the event of somepony bleeding out.

Nurse Redheart mused at how this was the first time it was ever used.

After they finished cleaning, Lucien smiled to her, "I'll come tonight, to help dispose of the body, I'll bring our brother so you can meet him as well, I'll also explain everything you need to know," he promised her.

She nodded, her heart beating fiercely in her chest with anticipation. "I'll keep working the clinic, to make sure nopony suspects anything," she said. Her thoughts went to the doctor. "He had stolen money that was to be used for building a new clinic," she said. "Funny, now it seems so trivial," she said.

Lucien smiled to her, "Like I said, there is no shame is caring for ponies that haven't been marked for Death, it will just prolong their life, so that one day we may kill them ourselves," he told her.

In this she felt more proud, it was like she could indulge in her new fascination with death, but stay true to her dream of being a doctor. The thought of being in control of life and death as she was, was intoxicating. The dark pony in front of her seemed like a dark angel of death as well.

He gave her another smile, and turned to leave, and exited the now clean clinic, as if nothing had happened.

Inside Nurse Redheart was left with her thoughts. And a smile was on her face as she noticed a small spot of blood that they had missed on her hoof.

AN:

Alright, this was another one that took longer than I meant for it to. But the holidays were a bit crazy. Not sure I'm particularly proud of this one, but then again I had the hardest writers block for it.

As for the reviews I've been getting. I'm glad so many are still enjoying my work. Thank you. And as far as suggestions go. I hope you all understand that I already have an idea for how things are going to go. While your suggestions are appreciated, I hope you won't take offense if I don't use them. Oh, and if any of you do decide to make your own take on this, I'd be flattered, just give me credit for the idea please. Thank you. Hope you all have a happy new year. My next chapter should be real soon.

Oh, it's been a month already doing this. And my Tenth chapter. Think I should do something to celebrate. And in doing so, give you a little clue as to who the next member is.

*gets out a cake with ten candles on it and blows them out*

Till next time.


	11. Moving into a new Home

**Moving into a new Home**

It has been a week since the Dark Brotherhood accepted its newest daughter of Sithis. And things were going well.

Lucien had arrived as he said he would with Big Macintosh with him, and helped Redheart dispose of the body of the murdered doctor. And also as promised, he explained to her about the Dark Brotherhood, Sithis and the Night Mother. And like a good little sister, she let him speak. He also told her that she would be a Speaker in the Black Hand, just as he and Macintosh were.

The three siblings had embraced and promised each other to be careful until he told them.

The doctor that she had killed was noted missing by then, and they began to search for him, and found the bits he had stolen. Work on building a clinic was soon after put into effect, as it had long been overdue for.

And now a week later, the work on Sweet Apple Acres was finished for the year. And as Applejack had promised, they were going into town to shop for a home for his own.

The orange pony walked ahead of the dark pony, "now let's see here," she said allowed. "Gotta be a place in town that's reasonably priced," she said looking around. "What kinda home do ya want Lucien?" she asked him.

"Something simple would be fine, with a basement if possible," he said.

She nodded. "can't be too hard," the farmpony said.

Though is shouldn't have been, there were very few homes in Ponyville that were out of their price range, and most of those that were, were in extremely rough shape.

The orange farm pony growled in frustration, "ugh, how can thar be no half decent houses fer sale in Ponyville?" she asked aloud.

"Don't get mad Applejack; we've only looked through half the town, I'm sure we'll find something soon," he said, trying to calm her down.

"We better," she said, looking around for more sale signs.

It wasn't until they got near the other side of town that they found something that looked decent. It had two floors, and from the rise it seemed to have a basement. They'd find out when they would go to look inside later.

But Applejack was surprised to find where it was. "Looks like Rarity's neighbors moved out," she said, heading to the door of her friend's home and business. She knocked on the door, and was answered with a call from inside.

"Coming."

The door opened to reveal the dress making pony, "Oh, Applejack, and Lucien, what a surprise," she said happily. "Please, do come in, and pardon the mess," she told them, inviting the two earth ponies into her boutique.

"Mornin' Rarity," greeted Applejack.

"Good morning Rarity," Lucien Lachance greeted.

Once inside, Rarity tended to her surprise guests, getting them something to sit on.

Lucien looked around. It had been the first time he actually ever came inside Rarity's home. He then looked to their host, "What do you know of that house next door?" he asked, curious if she knew anything of it.

Rarity thought on it as she went to the kitchen to get some drinks, "well, the Seabreeze's lived there for a few years, a nice couple though they didn't get out much," she said. "Though I do believe they kept the place well mended, and threw very fabulous parties at times," she informed. "Canterlot ponies originally I believe," she finished her expository on the house next door as she came back, levitating a few cups of tea. "Care for some tea dearies?" she asked the two ponies.

"Uh, no thanks," said Applejack, not being a tea drinking pony herself.

"I'd love some," was the more accepting response from Lucien. The unicorn placed the tea cup on the table in front of their seats. He leaned down and sipped from it. He looked to her again. "Thank you. Well, the house seems sound enough, I wonder how much it will cost," he thought aloud.

"You mean you may be moving in right next door?" asked Rarity, rather surprised and seemingly pleased by the idea.

Lucien smiled to her, "if it's affordable, and in good condition," he told her, sipping more tea.

Rarity smiled brightly, "Oh I simply must make you something as a House warming gift," she said, looking him over, "would you mind if we took some measurements sometime?" she asked.

The dark pony thought the idea over. He had seen some ponies, Rarity in particular, dressed at times, though most seemed to go without clothes. A choice of style perhaps. But if he could convince her to make robes similar to those he had worn in the Brotherhood, it would give him a bit of nostalgia, and he needed to feel like the Speaker he was again.

He smiled to her, "Yes I believe I would enjoy it, would you be willing to make a cloak for me?" he asked her.

"A cloak?" she asked.

"Black is a fitting color for me, light but warm material would be preferred if you can manage, you see, where I come from, Cloaks were a status symbol of sorts," he requested and explained. "You could say I'm feeling a little nostalgic."

The white unicorn looked the dark pony over, and looked deep in thought. "I could manage, and I think I can make my own additions to make you look very dashing," she commented with a smile.

Lucien smiled in return, "then how much would this cost me Ms. Rarity?" he asked her.

"No no no, this will be a House Warming gift, I wouldn't dream of charging you for something as charming as a cloak," she told him, showing her generosity.

"You are a paragon of charity Ms. Rarity," she said with a polite bow.

This earned a rather posh giggle from the Unicorn. "By all means deary, it is no trouble at all, what I have in mind will be excellent for you, and to deny such an opportunity as this would be a crime against fashion," she replied.

The orange Earth Pony raised an eyebrow at how the two carried on. The fancy speech was hard to follow, though she spent so much time with Rarity, she should have gotten used to it in some way. But it was still hard to choke down.

Lucien smiled, noting Applejack's discomfort, finished his tea, "I hate to drink your tea and run, but we should check out that house, I think if I do decide to move into it, I'll come by shortly after to get measured for the cloak," he said.

Rarity nodded, "of course of course, I should get to work as well, at least get an idea of what I have in mind," she said, turning to go to the back of the boutique and begin her work. "Farewell, and good luck Mr. Lachance," she said, bidding the two Earth Ponies farewell. "I'll see you later as well Applejack," she said, then disappearing into the back of her home, to search for inspiration.

Lucien and Applejack showed themselves out and went to the house that was next door. "I hope it's well priced, if Rarity is going to go through the trouble of making me something, I'd hate to disappoint her," he said. He looked the place up and down, and then went to the for sale sign, to read the flier on the price.

"3000 bits, probly the first fair price we've seen all day," said the Orange Earth Pony. "I'd say bye it if Rarity said the ponies living here kept it taken care of," she added.

"And you said we should see the Mayor for the deed," he noted. "Then let's go to Town Hall," he said with a smile, heading towards the center of the town. Once they got there, he noted the modesty of the Town Hall. A fair sized building to be sure, and the Equestrian Banner was waving on either side of the doorway. But aside from that, it looked plain. Not that it was a bad thing.

They went inside, and came to the secretaries desk, "Excuse me, but I'm looking to purchase a house, perhaps you know the one, its right next door to Carousel Boutique," he said.

The secretary looked through some files at her desk, "one moment please," she said. A half moment later, she looked up, "ah yes, the old Seabreeze place, in fair shape and price, I'd say your lucky to jump on it now before anypony else got to it," she said. "You'll need the Mayor to sign the deed, but once you pay we can give you a temporary deed of residence until she gets around to sign for it," she explained.

Lucien nodded and smiled, "excellent," he said. He looked to Applejack, who dug into her saddlebag and put down a bag of bits. After the secretary took the cost from the amount, she gave it back to Applejack, and then handed the dark pony a deed of residence, and asked for his hoof print. He obliged and left, now a homeowner, a smile on his features.

….

It didn't take long for word to somehow get to Pinkie Pie. Applejack had left to see to something. Shortly after Lucien had went to make claim to his home, remove the sign, go to Rarity for measurements, and preview drawing of his cloak, he had admired the detail she put in it, and he returned home for a whole five seconds, before there was a knock on the door.

He rose and eyebrow, and answered it. Seeing a Pink pony, that he was certain had skooma or something of that nature running through her veins. "Hi Luci," she greeted happily. "I heard you got a new home, and I wanted to throw you a big party to celebrate," she said happily.

The dark pony looked at her for a moment, and decided that a certain Orange farm pony was responsible for this situation, but gave the pink one a smile. "You certainly enjoy throwing parties, don't you Miss Pie?" he commented. It was sorta obvious.

She giggled, "well duh, what pony doesn't like parties?" she asked. "And this one won't be so much of a surprise," she said.

"Well, I suppose it will be alright, so long as we keep it small," he said.

"Oki Doki Loki Luci, small parties can be just as fun as big ones," she said, bouncing off in the strange way she does. Lucien sighed to himself.

"I wonder if I can ever get her to stop calling me that," he lamented.

….

Later that night, seven ponies and a dragon were having a casual house warming party.

Lucien enjoyed smaller parties. Not so much a mess to clean up, but he was certain that Pinkie Pie would eventually make up for the lack of numbers and cause a large mess on her own. She had brought snacks and supplies to make snacks.

The house was empty for the most part, a few pieces of left behind furniture. A couch, a stove in the kitchen, an un-stocked pantry, which he soon hoped to remedy and the bedroom had a small, hard bed. But it would do just fine as far as the Dark Pony was concerned.

He had welcomed each of the girls into his home with open arms. He supposed it was just as well that his brother and sister did not attend. He'd invite them privately another time to talk over their goals.

Rarity had been the last to arrive, a large package with her. She had said she wanted to wait till everypony had made it before letting him open it.

And with Rainbow Dash being the last to arrive, it was the moment that he had, in all honestly, anticipated with bated breath. It was like he was a child again, receiving a present for the sake of generosity.

He opened the gift, and smiled at what was inside. A newly made cloak, with an undervest. All black. He put them both on, the vest first, and then the cloak, putting the hood up, and then looking into a mirror that Rarity had provided.

He liked what he saw. The undervest was dark black with three gems at the collar, the center one was a ruby, and the two on either side were sapphires. He had never thought of gems used in clothing. But they seemed to accentuate the color of both him and his new clothes.

The cloak draped over his back, the edge dropping down beside his front legs, and going back to cover most of his back legs. He looked mysterious which was how he liked it. And For a moment, he thought he saw his old self again. He took back the hood to see himself better. The unicorn who had designed the dress put down the mirror. And in an act of pure delight, Lucien stood on his hind hooves and swept her off her own and twirled her around as if dancing, but shortly set her back down, holding her at arms length with a smile.

"You, Madam, are an artist of the stitch," he told her.

The fashionista blushed at the compliment, "it-it was nothing major really," she said, taking the compliment in stride.

Twilight viewed Lucien with a few things on mind.

First was a slight twinge of jealousy she felt towards her friend, being in Lucien's arms. But more in the front of her mind was how strangely familiar Lucien looked in that cloak. Like she's seen him in it before. But that didn't make sense. For the moment, she decided to push it to the back of her mind to think on later, for now the party should continue.

As it did for another few hours.

"Wowie, we sure ran out of snacks quick," said the pink party planner. She made her way to the understocked kitchen, "I'll go see about making some more goodies," she said.

The party continued without her.

…..

An hour later, Lucien had went to the kitchen door, seeing if Pinkie Pie would need any help since it seemed to be taking her so long. It was then he noticed a sound that the others seemed oblivious to.

He heard sniffling on the other side of the door.


	12. Pink turns to Red, part 1

**Pink turns to Red, Part 1**

Pinkie Pie's mane was flat and hung down low. She tried to stifle her sobs. She didn't want her friends to see her like this. They couldn't see her like this.

She felt herself breaking at the party so she had excused herself.

The Pink Pony just felt sad for no reason at times. It was difficult to keep it hidden from everypony but she had never let on that she could get so sad and so suddenly.

Part of her wondered if it had anything to do with what happened shortly after she got her cutie mark.

She shook her head violently to cease thinking about it.

She didn't want to think on such painful memories, especially as sad as she was.

She put her face in her hooves and quietly sobbed some more, trying to cry out whatever the sadness had stemmed from. She had to pull herself together soon, or her friends would begin to worry and come look for her.

She had made the excuse of making some more treats, and they would wonder where they were. All she would have to do is act goofy and they would forget about the treats, she was sure of that. But it was just so hard sometimes to stop being sad.

It was then that she heard the door quietly open, and she turned her head quickly to see a dark pony standing there, before he closed the door again, just as quietly.

The pony she had thrown this party for in the first place was looking at her. She could see him measuring the situation, and he had done it fast enough that he closed to the door to keep anypony else from finding her in this situation.

"L-Luci…. I…. I…." she didn't know how to say anything at this point.

"Is something wrong Ms. Pie?" asked the dark pony asked her softly.

She sniffed, and while she wanted to say no and play it off, she could only stumble out a, "Y-yes."

Lucien Lachance came closer to her, "you could tell me what's wrong if you want," he told her. "Anything that troubling you, and if you want to keep it from your friends, I wouldn't tell a soul," he promised to her.

She looked to him like a trusting little sister would to an older sibling. She looked back down though.

"I, I don't want to right now, not with all of them here," she said quietly. But she did seem to perk up, knowing she may be able to share her problems with somepony finally.

Lucien looked to the door he had just come through, the party just on the other side. "Can you keep yourself together till the end of the party?" he asked. "After everypony goes home, you can come back, and tell me all you need to," he said.

The Pink depressed pony forced a bit of a smile, and nodded, "alright Luci," she said, already starting to perk up a bit.

It was suddenly then that Pinkie Pies mane "poofed" back into the curly happy mess that it was known for being. The relief of being able to get things off her chest broke her from her sadness.

The Pink Party Pony was back, at least for now. She thanked Lucien and pranced back to the party, forgetting the snacks she was supposed to be making.

Rainbow Dash teased her lightly, and everypony chalked it up to Pinkie being Pinkie Pie.

The Party winded down, and Lucien bid them all a goodnight, and thanked them for coming, and gave an especially big thanks to Rarity who had put so much work in making him the cloak he had asked of her.

Twilight seemed to be a little embarrassed that she had not gotten him anything, but nopony aside from Rarity had.

Lucien had assured her it was no big deal, and insisted she went home and got some sleep, it was getting late. The ponies had all taken his advice, and went on to their homes to wind down from the small but fun party.

Once everypony was gone, Lucien went back inside and closed the door behind him. Waiting for Pinkie Pie to return.

….

Lucien was in the middle of cleaning up his new home after the party when there was a knock at the door. He went to it and opened to see Pinkie Pie standing there, her mane back to flat.

"Come in Ms. Pie," he invited.

The pink pony nodded and came inside, the door closing behind her.

"So, tell me what happened that made you so sad Ms. Pie?" he asked her.

"Please, just call me Pinkie," the unusually subdued voice of Pinkie Pie sounded.

Lucien nodded, and invited her to sit on the floor, having no furniture to speak of yet.

Once they were both comfortable, or at least not standing, Lucien asked her again, "What happened?" he asked her.

It took her a moment, but she eventually began to speak. "I sometimes get really sad, just for no reason, I feel it coming on, and suddenly I just can't help but cry like a lost little filly," she explained.

"It's like suddenly I think everything is terrible and I don't want to face it anymore," she said. She looked down, almost as if the floor may hold whatever answers she may be looking for. "Sometimes it's just a little case of the sniffles and I can get over it in no time," she looked at the dark pony now. "But sometimes, like today, I need to cry it out. On worst days I spend all day locked inside my apartment over Sugar Cube Corner, pretending that I'm doing 'Pinkie Pie Stuff'." Tears started to build up again, and she looked to the floor as they started to spill over onto her cheeks.

"It's hard being happy all the time, ever since I got my cutie mark I've wanted to only smile and see smiles, but," she started to sob, "It's just too *sniff* hard, and I can't *sniff* take it," she struggled to get to talking again. Lucien let her take her time as he listened intently.

She calmed down enough that she could speak clearly, "ever since I got my cutie mark, I wanted to throw parties, and make ponies happy."

She grew silent for a moment. "Starting with my family," she said.

"I don't know why, but my family was always sad, my father especially looked at me with a frown, always on his face, and always looked a little mad," she said.

"I wasn't allowed in the house, he told me I had to sleep outside and work for my food. He was always nicer to my sisters," she said sadly, and Lucien noted her tone was as if she was coming to realize this.

'Did she repress these memories her whole life?' he wondered to himself as he listened.

"One day, I see a rainbow in the sky," she said, a smile forming on her face at the memory. "I later found out that Rainbow Dash had made it, and it was so beautiful, it made me smile, and I felt so happy, and I wanted everypony to feel how happy I was," her smile grew bigger and it seemed her hair would puff up any moment. "I threw my first party for my family, I worked hard all night to put it together, and the next morning they came into the silo, and we had my first party ever."

Her face seemed in absolute bliss, her hair was fully poofy and one wouldn't have guessed she was crying just a second ago.

"They loved it, they were dancing, and smiling, even my father. And for a day, things didn't seem so bad." He smile started to fade. "I tried throwing another party the next day, and all my father said was….."

She deepened her voice to sound like an older male pony, "We indulged your silly games once already, now get back to work," she mimicked.

"I kept trying, and one day….." She sniffed, her poofy hair falling flat once more, and she seemed sadder than ever. "He trashed it all, broke everything I had set up to have a party with," her gaze went back to the floor, and then laid down, sobbing, before she collected herself once more. "He told me no more parties ever, and I was just so… angry."

She looked up at Lucien pitifully, as he listened intently, giving her a look of pity and concern. "That night, while my Father, Mother and sisters all slept in the house, I….." her eyes filled with tears, though it was hard to tell with her already tear streamed face. "I set the house on fire… and, I smiled again, as it burned."

"I, I enjoyed it," she said quietly, though clearly horrified by herself. "I know I shouldn't have, and I should be ashamed but I'm not," she cried, and began to weep once more, the floor beneath her was stained with the tears.

"They were right not to love me," she said. "How could I ever be loved? Who could love a monster that kills her family without feeling sad from it?"

Lucien studied the severely misjudged pony.

Pinkie Pie was sniffling still, but she wasn't crying. Her remembering her childhood for what it was had ended. Now she only rested, seemingly drained from the repressed memory and all the crying.

Lucien suspected her sadness was caused by what she said. She didn't feel that anypony who had done what she had and not have felt remorse of it was worthy of ever being loved.

'Well,' thought the dark pony.

'I'll just have to change that view point.' He suppressed his urge to smirk.

He went to her side, and pulled her close, "Pinkie Pie, you are not a monster," he assured her.

The pink pony looked at Lucien with surprise in her eyes, trying to understand that he was embracing her even after all she told him.

"It was cruel of them for what they did to you, you must have been very lonely, weren't you?" he asked her.

She sniffed again, "yes, I was," she said.

"All that time, sent to live outside whiles the rest of your family, not appreciating what a lovely daughter they had, lived inside."

She sniffed again; his words warmed her as he spoke.

"Poor Pinkie Pie, nopony showed you the love you deserved back then did they?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She buried her head into his chest and embraced him as she had one final powerful cry. She felt a little ashamed of herself for being so vulnerable, crying as she was. But the rest of her didn't care, just happy that somepony was showing her kindness even when knowing her dark past.

They were like that for a moment, before Lucien spoke up once more, "do you want a new Family, Pinkie Pie?" he asked her.

She looked up at him.

His voice darkened, but to her it was light and beautiful, "A Father who would be proud of you, a Mother who would love you?" he asked her. "And brothers and sisters, who would care deeply about you, and not only accept but embrace the darkness in your heart?"

Her heart pounded in her chest. She already felt like he was the brother she never had. Strong, loving and supportive. In his hooves she felt safe, and loved.

Her mane poofed back out almost instantly, and her smile was back full force, and she hugged him tightly, "yes, yes I would, I would love a new family more than anything," she said gleefully.

Lucien smiled, and held her close, "there is one thing you must do then, and then I will introduce you to your new family," he promised her.

She looked up to him with all the trust a young sibling could have for their older brother, "Anything."


	13. Pink turns to Red, part 2

**Pink turns to Red, part 2**

The next day Pinkie Pie was prancing through town, a new joy in her step as she was going towards her home and workplace of Sugar Cube Corner. She had stayed the night at Lucien's home, letting him tell her stories of his family and his past, of protecting and being protected by the wonderful Dark Brotherhood. The Dread Father which they served who had given love to his faithful children and servants and dealt death to those would harm them. Of the loving Night Mother and her warm embrace.

Lucien had also told her of his hopes for the future of the Dark Family, as they were all but gone when he arrived in Ponyville. Just the thought of it made her sad for Lucien, who immediately told her that he had already found a new brother and sister and would be happy to count her as another Dark Sister if she did as he had instructed.

Her thoughts went to the night before, and what Lucien's offer entailed.

….

"Poor Pinkie Pie, nopony showed you the love you deserved back then did they?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She buried her head into his chest and embraced him as she had one final powerful cry. She felt a little ashamed of herself for being so vulnerable, crying as she was. But the rest of her didn't care, just happy that somepony was showing her kindness even when knowing her dark past.

They were like that for a moment, before Lucien spoke up once more, "do you want a new Family, Pinkie Pie?" he asked her.

She looked up at him.

His voice darkened, but to her it was light and beautiful, "A Father who would be proud of you, a Mother who would love you?" he asked her. "And brothers and sisters, who would care deeply about you, and not only accept but embrace the darkness in your heart?"

Her heart pounded in her chest. She already felt like he was the brother she never had. Strong, loving and supportive. In his hooves she felt safe, and loved.

Her mane poofed back out almost instantly, and her smile was back full force, and she hugged him tightly, "yes, yes I would, I would love a new family more than anything," she said gleefully.

Lucien smiled, and held her close, "there is one thing you must do then, and then I will introduce you to your new family," he promised her.

She looked up to him with all the trust a young sibling could have for their older brother, "Anything."

His dark eyes locked with hers, "You must commit a dark deed for the family in offering to our Father and Mother, you must end the life of somepony close to you, and do so in a manner that nopony will suspect you," he instructed.

As he spoke, she listened intently, and while the thought of killing somepony was dreadful even to her now, the thought of losing this new family before she had even gotten them was even more dreadful. So she took it in, and smiled after thinking deeply on it, and nodded vigorously. "I'll do it Luci, I'll kill somepony for you and the family," she said.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "then, my little sister, I wish you luck, and may our Night Mother watch over you," he said.

She smiled more and more, "Luci, can, can I stay here tonight?" she asked. "And, can you tell me about the family?" she asked hopefully.

With a smile, the dark pony agreed, and invited her to sit and listen as he spoke.

….. 

She was still thinking deeply when she walked into the front of Sugar Cube Corner.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, thank goodness you're here," greeted a frazzled Mrs. Cake.

Pinkie tilted her head, "what's wrong Mrs. Cake?" she asked.

"Some family business had just come up," she explained as she helped her husband pack some bags. "We have to go to Trottingham right away," she told her.

"We need you to watch the store for about a week," said her husband.

Pinkie Pie smiled and gave a little salute, "absolutely, you can count on me," she said.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie, we're going in a few minutes, you'll see us before you know it," Mrs. Cake said, grabbing up the bags with her husband, before heading out.

Pinkie Pie grinned as they left, as she started to tremble with excitement. It was all coming together perfectly.

The Cakes were leaving town, and Trottingham was quite a ways away, and nopony would notice they were gone for a real long time. She was being so sneaky and Lucien would be so proud of her once she came back.

As soon as she could, she went into the kitchen, and looked for the large kitchen knife that Mrs. Cake used for dicing onions when the recipe called for it.

She found it and put it into a saddle bag, and went out, moving as fast as she could. If she remembered right, there was a small bit of woods along the road to Trottingham just a little ways out of town. She had to hurry if she was going to beat the Cakes there.

…

She made it, and from the tree line she could see the Cakes coming up the road. They were so close now. Pinkie's smile grew wide, even as a few tears built up in her eyes. She would miss them, they were dear sweet friends. But she was trading them for a family, and she wouldn't need them anymore.

She hid herself behind some of the trees on the road, and waited quietly as the hoof falls drew closer, and moved carefully as they passed near the tree. They didn't stop. They hadn't heard her. This would be quick. Just a few quick movements and she would have a family again.

She took the kitchen knife from her saddle bags and held it in her teeth.

She sprang from her spot, and brought the knife down on the first of the Cakes.

…..

It happened so fast, and she lost herself in it all.

It was beautiful, the red flying through the air, as it was freed from their bodies, the look in their eyes as life faded from them. It was all so beautiful.

Oh how she would miss these two kind bakers. But the beauty of their deaths alone made it worth it.

She hugged their bodies to her in a final farewell, before pulling them into the woods, at least 50 yards or so. Nopony would ever find them. Not until they could never be recognized again.

She went to the road, and kicked up the dirt to hide the blood splatter. And she put the knife back into her saddle bag. She felt warm, and proud, like a dark shroud was embracing her even though she knew nopony was with her. It was like the gentle proud embrace which she had sought from her father as a filly.

She shook her head clear of the thoughts, and headed back towards Ponyville, it was already midday.

She thought of how she must look with the blood, and decided it was best if she found a stream or something on the way back.

….

Lucien walked down the streets of Ponyville a little sleepily. Pinkie Pie had kept him up nearly the whole night asking about the Dark Brotherhood.

He just didn't have the heart to tell her no. Something about her just made it difficult to tell her no. But as a result, he was just too tired for very much today.

'Well, perhaps I should take a day to myself anyways,' he thought to himself.

"Hey, there's Mr. Lucien, Mr. Lucien!" he heard a young filly call out.

'My mistake,' he thought, turning to find Applebloom with two other young fillies of about her age with her. "Applebloom, are these your friends?" he asked her.

"Yup, this here is Sweetie Belle," she introduced the white unicorn filly. "And Scootaloo," she introduced the orange Pegasus.

"Nice to meet you," they both said brightly.

Lucien smiled back at them; "Likewise," he greeted the younger ponies. "The three of you seem to be best friends, am I right?" he asked them.

They all grinned widely at him, "Sure shootin, we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders," proclaimed Applebloom proudly.

The dark pony raised an eyebrow, "Cutie Mark Crusaders?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're working together to get our cutie marks," explained Scootaloo. "We keep trying everything we can to see what our talents are," she said.

Lucien smiled to them, "any luck?" he asked. From what he had learned of Cutie Marks, it wasn't as easy as trying everything you could. It was as much as finding something you loved and working at it. Like how in his past life he worked hard to become an assassin, learning how to kill, especially with poisons.

Adjusting ratios of ingredients to bring out the best qualities of each. It wasn't something that came naturally, it required work. But these fillies seemed very resolute in their desires. Maybe with some persuasion, he could get them to help him find some of the rarer things. He could even teach them the basics of alchemy while he was at it. "Perhaps I could help if you want," he offered.

The three crusaders perked up at the offer, and were listening, "if you three would help me find a few ingredients some time, I could teach you a couple of potions you could make," he offered them.

They all smiled, "you know how ta make potions Mr. Lucien?" asked Applebloom. "You must be a lot like Zacora," she said.

"Zacora?" asked the curious Lucien.

"She's a Zebra, she lives out in the Everfree Forest," explained Sweetie Belle.

"She's real good with potions and all that," added the orange Pegasus.

"I bet she'd have whatever it is yer lookin' for," said Applebloom. "She showed me a few things a couple a times," she said proudly.

He thought for a moment, "Perhaps I should pay her a visit sometime," he thought aloud. Remembering that the fillies were still there and he had said it aloud. Looking down at them he smiled. "When I do wish to go, would you be kind enough to take me there?" he asked them.

They smiled, glad that an adult would trust them so much, "of course we will," all three replied.

He smiled, and thought for a moment more, "Well, it was good to see you and your little friends Applebloom, but I'll be off now," he said, giving her a nod. She smiled brightly and gave a little wave with her hoof, as did her friends.

"See ya later Mr. Lucien," she said, running off with the other Cutie Mark Crusaders to do whatever it was they had planned.

Lucien went on his way into town. He wasn't sure why he was going to town, just something to do he supposed. It was then that something caught his eye. He looked to the newsstand, and looked at the front page story.

It was certainly surprising to see news of it so soon.

"Gruesome isn't it?" said the Newspony.

Lucien looked up at him, and nodded, handing over a bit, "it sure is," he said, taking a copy of the paper in his mouth, and started heading him, suppressing a smirk.

He made it home and started to laugh, dropping the paper to the floor, the front page headline was clear as day.

"**Brutal Murder in Manehattan"**

The story went on to explain how the law enforcement was baffled and how terror was spreading throughout the city with rumors of a murderer on the loose.

Lucien could not help but laugh heartily at the paper and the failings of the law enforcements of the City. Not only had it taken so long for news to spread, but they weren't on a trail at all if they believed the killer had resided in Manehattan.

Lucien Lachance put the paper on a small end table that had come with the house, and was then alerted by a knock on the door.

He felt some déjà vu as he opened to the door to Pinkie Pie, but this time her face was an ear to ear grin. "I did it," she said in a whisper.

Lucien invited her inside, "oh? Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes, I killed Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I hid their bodies in the woods, nopony will ever find them," she said smiling. "Can I meet the family now Brother Luci?" she asked, excited to meet her new family.

Lucien smiled to her, "in a little while, please, tell me all about what you did," he said.

With a more subdued smile, she went on to tell him everything she had done in every detail she could explain.

AN: I meant to put this out last Week. It shouldn't have taken as long as it did, and the episode of Baby Cakes sure as hell didn't make it any easier.

Well, I'm going to do a few chapters of Chains before starting the next chapter.

Also, I have a fun little thing in the works that I hope you will enjoy ^^


	14. A Dark Meeting and More Nightmares

**A Dark Meeting and More Nightmares**

Two dark figures came to a clearing next to a small pond, where two more figures stood waiting. One of those that stood there was wearing a cloak, the hood over his head, hiding his face. Though just from his presence and the aura he seemed to exude, all ponies present knew exactly who it was. The newcomers gave him nods of respect.

"You came," he spoke, his voice showing approval for the nurse and farm pony who had just arrived. A happily smiling Pink pony stood next to him.

"Are these my new Brother and Sister, Luci?" asked Pinkie Pie, recognizing them.

"They are," Lucien chuckled, amused by his Little Sister's excitement.

Big Macintosh looked at the Pink pony with some surprise, he would have said something had Redheart not beat him to the punch, "Who would have guessed you were a little bloodthirsty?" the nurse asked.

Pinkie smiled brightly and proudly proclaimed, "I'd do anything for my family," she said, giggling a little.

Lucien smiled as well, "I am glad to see our family grow so fast, but we are still a hand without a thumb," he said. He looked at each of the ponies whom he now considered family, "I will take care of that," he told them. "I have a job for the three of you," he said.

He opened his cloak, and reached in with his mouth, pulling out the newspaper from earlier, detailing the discovery of the murder in Manehattan. He dropped it to the ground and let everypony see it. "This is the result of what Big Macintosh and I did in Manehattan some time ago," he explained.

"Now, pretend you're a regular everyday pony, like you all used to be," he went on, smiling, earning a smile from Pinkie Pie, showing how excited she was. Big Macintosh and Redheart were paying close attention.

"The fear you would feel, knowing that somewhere out in the night, is somepony who can, and will murder you, for reasons you are not aware of," he said, chuckling darkly as he spoke.

He went to the edge of the pond, "everypony in Manehattan is feeling that fear, worried that they are next," he said. "I want more of Equestria to feel that, to know that feeling." His voice darkened. "I want them to know Sithis."

He reached into his cloak again, and produced several pieces of paper that Pinkie had helped him with earlier. Each one had a Black hand on them. It was the symbol of the Dark Brotherhood. He set them atop the newspaper, "The mission I am giving you three is to go to different towns, to places you won't be recognized, and you are to end somepony's life, and make sure they will be easily discovered, and don't get caught," he warned them darkly. "And lastly, you are to leave this sheet, ponies will begin to associate it with us, and they will know that this isn't the work of one child of the night, but of a Dark Brotherhood," he said, his grin almost glowing in the night.

Pinkie Pie giggled, excited that she would be doing her family's bidding once again, "I can't wait to make Sithis proud of me," she said happily while trotting in place, finding it hard to keep still.

Big Macintosh kept his cool, and gave a respectful bow, "If it'll help the family," he said, his mind focused on the business of the matter rather than the pleasure of it.

Nurse Redheart's expression was one of a solemn pleasure; finally she would get to feel what she felt when she killed that bastard of a doctor.

Hearing no objections, Lucien passed around the pages with the Black Hand. "Then I wish you wall luck, my Brother and Sisters," he said. "Good night, and may the Night Mother embrace you," he said, turning away, and heading back into town, to his new home.

…..

Twilight walked down a corridor, the same dark presence she felt in her last Nightmare was all around, but did not chase her about. This time, she walked willingly towards the end of the hallway.

The old Mare was standing there, waiting for her. She walked towards her, but something was wrong.

It seemed like she had been walking for hours, she never got any closer to the mysterious Mare. No matter how she ran and no matter how she wanted to meet the Mare who was haunting her dreams, she couldn't get any closer.

Tears ran down her face from frustration and how she exerted herself. She collapsed on the floor of the corridor, and looked up to see that the Mare was right next to her now, looking down at her. "I'm sorry child," she said, leaning down and nuzzling her with affection, "but I can only come to you, and when the time is right," she said.

"You are almost ready, now wake up."

….

Twilight awoke with a start, breathing heavily, as if she really did run like she had in her dream. Seeing how tossed about the blanket was on her bed, she probably had been. He mane was matted down from a cold sweat.

After a few deep breaths, Twilight sighed and got up from bed, grabbing the dream journal she had been writing in, and writing down what little evidence the new dream had added, ending with the words, "Almost Ready?"

"I need to look into this more," she said to nopony in particular.

"These dreams are driving me crazy," she went to her bathroom and filled a bucket with some water, and splashed her face. She looked down at her reflection in the water, seeing her mane in a mess and bags under her eyes.

Fluttershy's herbs didn't help her anymore, half of the bag was still unused and sitting in a drawer next to her bed. She considered taking more, but wasn't willing to risk the dangers of the drug.

With another sigh she left the bathroom and went to make a small breakfast. Spike was still asleep snoring in his bed, his blanket half hanging off of him. As Twilight passed him by, she used her magic to tuck him back in.

She went to the kitchen and set to work making something quick. She left out a small dish of gems for Spike once he woke up. Afterwords, she made herself some toast and picked up a few apples for a trip along with some bits she had layed aside.

With that she wrote a quick note to her number 1 assistant as she ate her toast.

_Dear Spike,_

_ I have gone on a trip to Canterlot to look through the library for answers to questions that have arisen recently. I can't tell you everything, but I promise I'm alright. Please take care of things while I am gone._

_Love, Twilight._

It was hastily written, and lacking of any other info. She set it down and put on her saddlebags, putting in her bits, and apples. The last thing she grabbed was the journal that held all the things she dreamed about for the last few weeks.

She was determined to see this through. She knew she wouldn't get a good night's sleep until she did.

With the resolve to solve the mystery of the Dark Brotherhood, and her strange dreams, Twilight left her house, intent on going to Canterlot.

…

The dark pony walked the streets of Ponyville, observing quietly, smiling in satisfaction. There was a sense of edge in the air as the ponies went about their business. It seemed perfectly normal on top. But he could practically smell the fear. Murder was indeed rare for these ponies. It happened of course, but not so brutally or efficiently.

The paper didn't even bother trying to censor the details of it all, something he was sure would change by the time the family was in full motion. His three accomplices had already gone to their destinations to complete their tasks.

He would wait for them to return, or for word of their capture, or to see news of their work in the Equestrian News Paper.

He was thinking of what he would do while he waited for them and considered going to visit this Zebra that he was told about just the other day. But as he was wondering where the young fillies who told him about her were, he noticed Twilight heading toward the train station.

When he had first seen the strange machine, he was almost frightened of it, but after noting how it worked, he figured out it was a very fascinating machine used for transportation. Back in his old world, he had never seen something so technologically capable. Well, perhaps the ancient Dwemor were capable of something similar, but he never witnessed it himself.

Regardless, he made for Twilight, and called out to her, noting that she seemed a bit flustered.

The Lavender pony turned at hearing her name and seeing Lucien approach her, she smiled tiredly, "Lucien? What are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I was walking through town and saw you going this way, you seemed in a hurry, is something wrong?" he asked her, honestly a little concerned for her, his mind was set on bringing her into the family, both for personal reasons, and because he felt the Night Mother wished for it as well.

"I'm fine," she tried to say, smiling unconvincingly. Just seeing Lucien's expression told her that he didn't believe her. She sighed in defeat, "I'm not, I can barely sleep, and when I do I have Nightmares," she said. The stress of it all was getting to her, her eyes starting to water. "I need to figure it all out, I need to go to Canterlot and see if there are any books in the Royal Library," she said.

She looked to the train, "that's why I'm here, I was going to go and not come back till I learn all about it, it's just so important now," she said quietly, suppressing the urge to let out all her emotions in a cry.

Lucien looked upon her, and knew he was looking at a pony who was at wits end with her obsession. He was almost certain she would find no answers in the Library she wanted to head to. It would not do well to have a potential Listener go insane. There was only one thing to do. Help her hold onto it.

"If you want, I can travel with you, and tell you whatever I can," he told her. "And I'll even help you look," he said.

Twilight looked at him, a little surprised. "You want to help me?" she asked.

"Of course, I know a little of what you are seeking, and I've grown rather fond of you," he said, a slight teasing tone in his voice when he said the last part.

Twilight smiled faintly, "I'd like that," she said. She brightened up a little, "yes, a research partner is just what a need, especially one who is qualified in the field of study," she said, taking on a more scientific tone. "Would you like for me to pay for your ticket?" she asked.

"I could run home and get some money for myself if you want," he said.

The train whistle blew, and Twilight shook her head, "there's no time," she said, motioning for him to follow, going to the ticket booth and buying the both of them tickets.

The Unicorn and Earth Pony got onto the train, "Well Ms. Sparkle let us find a seat and I'll tell you what I can," he said.

She smiled and nodded, "Please."

….

AN: Alright, I apologize for how long it took. Real Life can be a bitch sometimes, both with taking up time and keeping your head muddled to the point where it's hard to put ideas out legibly.

That said, I'm hoping that some things will straighten out soon, and I'll have free time to crank out chapter after chapter.

Also, this story will be going into full motion soon.

Chains is on hold for now, since I want to focus on Dark Pony Brotherhood for a few chapters.

The Black Hand is close to completion.


	15. A Train Ride

**A Train Ride**

Lucien and Twilight sat in one of the passenger cars. They were along with the exception of a Mare coming down the cars and serving refreshments. Once they were alone, Lucien looked to Twilight, and gave her a smile.

"This is my first time on a… what did you call it again? A Train?" he commented, excited as he looked out the window, the scenery passing by swiftly. He had never moved this fast before.

Twilight suppressed a giggle, "yes, it's a train, they don't have them in your homeland?" she asked him.

Lucien shook his head, "no, we've had nothing as magnificent as Trains, at least not to my knowledge, I would think I'd like to read up on them if I can," he said. He then thought for a moment about his homeland. Cyrodil was a well developed and lawful land, but some of the wonders he's seen while in Equestria could put anything he's seen in that land to shame.

He'd heard rumors of the Imperial Orrery being rebuilt, but he had been killed before it was finished. Perhaps it would have been equal it magnificence but that was irrelevant at the time.

Twilight saw Lucien start to look deep in thought. "Are you thinking of your homeland?" she asked him.

The Dark pony looked at her, brought out from his nostalgia, and he smiled at her observation. "Yes, you'd be amazed at how different it is, "he said. He doubt she would believe him if he told her the truth about it all. That ponies or horses in his world were mostly used as animals of labor or transportation. He didn't even think humans were present in this world, and he didn't know how he would explain them to the filly.

"What is it like there?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment, "There are several cities, the most magnificent of which is the Imperial City," he told her, seeing no harm in telling her the geography of a land she wouldn't likely ever see.

"The City I am from is a smaller one by the name of Cheydinhal," he continued. "There was nothing spectacular about it, but it was home enough." Lucien looked Twilight in the eye, "but you want to ask other questions, don't you?"

Twilight nodded and thought on what to ask. "You talked about the Dark Brotherhood last time, but, who are they exactly?" she asked.

Lucien thought carefully on how to word everything, "Like I said, they are a cult, and worshipers of Sithis. They also hold the Night Mother as their Patron," he told her. "I've already told you that much, and that their assassins, murderers and the like, passed that, they consider themselves a family, Brothers and Sisters who will do anything for each other, defending them with their very lives, I've even heard stories of some individuals killing close friends because they endangered the Brotherhood," he told her.

Twilight took it all in. Such an organization seemed mythical. Those ponies would swear loyalty to each other and to beings beyond their comprehension and would kill for payment. With such a close group, she could imagine they became very strong and dangerous as Lucien told her before. "Would they ever get to Equestria?" she asked him, as if a little worried.

Lucien smiled to her gently, "I wouldn't doubt it," he said. 'They're closer than you think, Twilight,' he thought to himself. "As far as the Brotherhood goes, I'm afraid that's all I can say," he told her, not exactly lying.

Twilight nodded while thinking, "but, how do you know all of this?" she asked him. "Was the Brotherhood after you?" she asked, legitimate concern on her face.

Lucien's smile faded a little, "I have….. Crossed paths with Dark Brothers and Sisters who've wished me dead," he said, a hint of hurt and regret in his voice, though he doubted she noticed.

"Is that why you left Cyrodil?" she asked.

Lucien looked out the window as the landscaped rushed by as the train continued to head for their destination. "You could say that," he told her. He turned and smiled to her, "But I can promise you, that they believe I'm dead, they won't be coming to kill me anytime soon," he promised her.

Twilight smiled back, "I'm glad for that," she said.

Lucien nodded, "Do you have any other questions?" he asked her.

"Well, you said you told me all you could about the Brotherhood, I guess my only questions would be about you," she said, curious as to what the Dark Pony's past was like. "That is if you're alright with sharing."

Lucien smiled, "I suppose I can answer a few questions."

"What was it like, growing up in Cyrodil?" she asked. "With a group like the Brotherhood running around, it couldn't have been easy," she said.

Lucien looked the ceiling of the train car as he thought back, "now that's something I haven't thought about for a long time," he said. "Not much different than anywhere else, I would assume," he told her. "My Father was a Merchant, so we lived comfortably, he would travel often, and when he returned I was always eager to hear his stories of where he's been," he told her. He looked down once more, "One day, he didn't come back, and his letters stopped." He admitted to himself that while the memory was old, it still hurt. "My Mother and I found out sometime later that he was hit by bandits, they killed him and took his wagonload," he told her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories," Twilight said quickly, regretting that she asked him.

"It's alright, it was a very long time ago," he told her. "My mother fell ill and died soon after, and I was alone," he continued. He decided to skip the part where he started his career as an assassin by hunting down the bandits that had killed his father. He made sure their demise was far more painful than any of their victims.

"I was still young, too young to find a job for myself, and too young to join the Imperial Legion for military service," he said. He rolled his eyes, "not that I would," he mumbled more to himself than her. "Though I was young, I wasn't foolish, I couldn't make it on my own, so I sold the possessions of my parents, the ones that weren't important to me, and I sold the home, and bought my way to my relatives in Cheydinhal," he told her. "There I had a new family," he told her, giving her a smile. He wouldn't tell her yet which family it was.

She smiled back, "Did, did you have anypony special back in Cheydinhal before you came here?" she asked, a light blush on her face. 'Sweet Celestia! Why did I ask him that?' She berated herself in her mind.

An amused smiled drew on Lucien's face, "Why do you ask?" he teased her. After her blush deepened he chuckled, "no, no I didn't have somepony special," he told her. Lucien hadn't thought much on relationships in his life. He was content serving the Dread Father. That and most women that he's had the pleasure of meeting weren't that worth getting to know. After all, it was likely he had to kill them at the time.

If he was being honest with himself though, this Twilight Sparkle was certainly interesting. "What about you?" he asked her. "Do you have a special Somepony?" he asked.

Her blush was consuming her face, the color of her fur changing it to a deep purple. "Um, well, no, I mean, I don't, not that I wouldn't, I mean, oh hey, are we almost to Canterlot already?" she stumbled on her words, discovering that the landscape was much more rocky, and they were coming to a series of tunnels that came right before Canterlot.

"Canterlot is just up the Mountain side, it's really amazing actually, the entire city is perched on the edge of the mountainside," she told him. "I'm actually from Canterlot."

He looked to her, his interest piqued. "Are you?" he asked. "What is this city like?" he asked her.

"Well, Canterlot is the capital of Equestria, Princess Celestia and most of the nobility lives here," she said. "It's very high class, the center of Culture in all of Equestria, really," she continued.

'We're likely to have clients here in the future,' he thought to himself as Twilight spoke. If there was one thing that Lucien knew about Nobility, no matter where you went, they wanted someone dead.

"My parents and older brother still live here," Twilight said. "My brother, Shinning Armor, he's the Captain of Canterlot's Royal Guard," she said with some pride in her voice. "He's also married to Princess Celestia's niece," she said, before giggling. "That was a bit of a fiasco at the wedding though," she said.

Lucien looked to her, his eyebrow raised, "what happened?" he asked.

"Well, long story short, A changeling tried to take Cadence's form and brainwash Shinning Armor with magic," she said. "She almost usurped Celestia's throne," Twilight looked out of the window, "but the real Cadence and my brother were able to activate his barrier again, and drive her and her army of Changelings away."

"Impressive," he said with a smile, "I would like to meet your brother, I think," he said with a smile. Lucien wanted to meet the Captain of the Guard; he would need to know who the leader of such a group was. It also wouldn't hurt to get an idea on how Twilight's family was.

Said Unicorn was looking at him, a little confused, "you would, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said, a small blush on her cheeks. "We'll likely run into him, He lives in the Palace now with Cadence. And it has been a little while, I think I'd like to see how their doing too," she said, a smile on her face now.

The train began to slow down as they came to their stop. "The Train is stopping, we'll be there in just a second," she said.

A few moments later the train came to a full stop, and they departed from it, seeing the city from the train station, Lucien was already impressed. The architecture rivaled that of the Imperial City, and seeing the Ponies walking about, it was clear that this city was very sophisticated.

While Lucien disliked Aristocracy, he had to admit that it was fun playing in the politics of high class life.

"Well, let's head to the Palace, the Royal Library is very big, we should get an early start."

With that, the two ponies headed towards the Royal Palace, eager to see what the Library held.

…..

AN: I'm not dead, don't worry.

Just haven't had much time, and when I do it's usually full of writers block.

But I'll keep trying to put forth efforts to turn out my chapters as fast as I am able.

Thank you for your understanding.

Till next time.


	16. Twilight's Brother

**Twilight's Brother**

Lucien and Twilight made their way to the Royal Library within the palace grounds, intent on seeing if they could find any further notation on the Dark Brotherhood, or the Dread Father they seem to serve. For Twilight it was a search to discover what could be the cause of her nightmares. Though unknown to her, Lucien had more answers then he let on.

The Dark Pony was admiring the architecture of the city as they walked on, 'that such intricate buildings were made by pony hands, Er… hooves rather, is amazing, and on a cliff face no less' he thought to himself as they walked on, 'Perhaps magic was involved in it.'

He then noticed Twilight stop in her tracks, he turns his attention to her, and then to two approaching ponies, a stallion and a mare.

The Stallion was white coated with a blue mane; he had a smile on his face as he hurried his pace towards Twilight. The mare was a new type of pony for Lucien; she was pink in color with a mane that came over her shoulders in three different colors; purple, pink and a light creamy yellow.

But was most interesting of her, was that she had traits of both unicorns and pegasi. He kept his wonder silent as he watched them greet his travel companion.

"Twily," the stallion said as he closed in. "What brings you to Canterlot?" he asked, putting a hoof around her and pulling her close, in an affectionate manner.

Twilight, he face flushed, tried to push him away, "S-Shining, please" she said, probably more embarrassed by the fact that her older brother was doing this in front of Lucien than the fact that he was doing it at all.

Shining Armor couldn't help but chuckle, "what's wrong Twily?" he asked her, once again using his nickname for her before letting her go.

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly and grumbled, but couldn't stay mad at him for long, and her frown turned to a smile with a shake of her head, "I honestly wasn't expecting to run into you two," she admitted, though she smiled, and Lucien noted that her mood seemed to brighten somewhat. "I was only coming to check on something in the Royal Library."

Shining playfully acted offended, "what? You were coming to Canterlot and you weren't going to pay your Big Brother a visit?" he teased. "I'm hurt," he put a hoof on her head and ruffled her mane some.

The pink pony with both unicorn and pegasi features chuckled, "leave her be, Shining," she said, coming closer to the two. She gave Twilight an affectionate hug, "but he's right, you really should visit more," she told her.

Twilight blushed, "well, I probably would have thought to visit you two later, Cadence," she said, returning the hug.

Cadence turned her gaze to the dark pony who was only watching and remaining politely quiet, though with a smile of amusement. She tilted her head, "and who is this?" she asked Twilight, who released her embrace as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shining, Cadence, this is Lucien Lachance," she said, "He came with me from Ponyville, he's going to help me do some research on a subject he's familiar with." She then looked to the dark pony, "Lucien, this is my brother, Shining Armor, and my sister-in-law, Princess Cadence."

Lucien put his hoof forward, "it's a pleasure to make both you're acquaintances," he greeted, "Twilight has spoken of you before, but she didn't tell me very much," he said, as Shining Armor took his hoof into a firm shake.

Twilight's older brother stared down Lucien, though he kept his demeanor friendly, he was sizing the slightly smaller stallion up. 'Well spoken, polite, must be smart to impress Twilight enough to help her with something.' His thoughts led him to one conclusion, "It's nice to meet you too Lucien," he said. 'If he plans on trying anything funny…..'

If Lucien noticed how forced the Captain's smile was, he didn't show it.

Shining's wife on the other hand smiled and giggled lightly, knowing exactly what her husband was thinking at that moment. She cut in and took Lucien's hoof in a shake as well, "You're quite the gentlecolt," she said, "The pleasure is ours. Is this your first time in Canterlot?"

Lucien nodded, "it is, and I have to say I'm impressed, it's a very beautiful city," he said.

Shining Armor, still wary of the new pony, smiled. "Thank you," he said, with no small amount of pride. "The Royal Guard does its best to keep the peace," he said.

The dark pony nodded, "Twilight told me you're the Captain, is this so?" he asked. Getting a nod in response, he smiled, "It can't be an easy job, and you must be very good at it, to keep a city this size safe."

The Captain of the guard nodded, "it is, and thank you."

There was a pause as nopony knew exactly where to take the conversation from there.

Twilight was about to excuse herself and Lucien, but the dark pony spoke up first, "If I'm being a bother I can go for now while you two talk with Twilight," he offered, perhaps sensing Shining's distrust of him.

Cadence shook her head, "no, it's fine, right dear?" she asked Shining Armor.

Shining, though he didn't show it, was still sizing up Lucien, not sure what to make of him. He was polite, and didn't carry himself in a threatening way, but there was something…. off about him. "Yeah, it's fine," he said after a moment.

Lucien chuckled, "no, I insist, a stranger shouldn't be the center of attention when family sees each other," he said, excusing himself. "I'm sure I can find my way back here, I'll just give you three some time to catch up, I'd like to see a bit more of the city anyways," he said. "If, of course, that's alright with you Twilight?" he asked her.

Though her expression seemed a little sad, she nodded, "okay," he face became a smile. "I'll meet you at the library, just come on in when you're done," she said.

Cadence then looked to Shining, "why don't you show him around?" she asked.

"What?!" Shining gapped.

Cadence giggled at his expression, "who better than the Captain of the Guard to show a new pony around the city?" she asked. "Besides," she whispered in his ear, "don't you want to get to know Twilight's new friend better?" she asked, emphasizing friend in a way to suggest that it was more than that.

Shining shuddered at the thought of what she could have meant. "Alright," he said, walking up to the dark pony, who looked up at him, and nodded.

"Lead the way, captain," he said, as the two fell into step to see the city.

The two mares watched the stallions leave, and once they were out of earshot, Cadence looked at Twilight and beamed, "so where did you catch a handsome colt like that?" she grinned with a wink.

Flustered, Twilight gapped at her old foalsitter, "w-w-what do you mean? It's not like that!" she argued.

Cadence giggled, "of course it isn't," she said with sarcasm, "and Pegasi lay eggs."

Twilight grumbled, "Really, it isn't," she said, nervously rubbing her hoof in the ground.

Cadence noticed this, her smile changing from mischievous to kind, as she understood Twilight's feelings on the matter. "Alright, alright, I won't pester you about it," she said. "But please, there must be some reason to bring him along, besides having something to stare at while researching," she teased.

Twilight narrowed her eyes and pouted at Cadence, but after a moment, she calmed herself down. "I was on my way here on my own at first, but he happened to come by and volunteered to join me," she said.

Cadence smiled, "sounds like a real nice colt," she said.

Twilight nodded, "he is, he's smart too," she said, a light blush forming, "he's new to Equestria actually," she said.

Cadence tilted her head.

Twilight looked to her, and sighed, "it's a long story actually, he says he's from a land far away."

"How romantic."

The lavender unicorn glared at her.

"I'm kidding," Cadence said, "I won't say another word about it," she promised.

"Anyways, he's been spending a lot of time at the library, checking out books on Equestrian history and of all things botany," she said. "I think he used to be some kind of potion maker," she said.

Cadence resisted the urge to tease her younger friend further. "Speaking of new arrivals," she cut in.

Twilight tilted her head curiously, "huh?"

"Well, we just found out not long ago, but….. Shining and I….."

Realization suddenly hit Twilight, and her eyes widened as a smile seemed to take up most of her face, "you're pregnant?!"

The older Alicorn blushed and nodded, "yes, you're going to be an auntie," she said happily as the two of them embraced, Twilight unable to contain her excitement and for the moment at least, her exhaustion and worries were forgotten.

….

A fair distance away, Shining Armor was doing his best not to interrogate the dark colt. "So, you said this was your first time in Canterlot?" he asked.

Small talk was painful at times.

"Yes," was Lucien's reply. "To be honest, I'm not from Equestria at all," he admitted as he looked around.

"You're not?" the Guard Captain asked.

"No, I'm from a place far from here," Lucien explained. "It's far different than what I'm used to. Not to say my homeland didn't have its own amazing sights, but I'm finding myself amazed nearly every day here," he said, sounding genuinely excited.

Shining let a smile form on his face, as he let his suspicions ease up some. He still didn't trust the new colt, but he at least seemed friendly. But something still bugged him, "if you don't mind me asking," he started. "How did you and Twilight meet?" he asked him.

Lucien looked up in thought as they walked along, "let's see, it would be a couple weeks ago now. I had wondered into Applejack's orchard, signed up for work, and she introduced me to her," he explained. "It was good to find someone with similar interests."

Shining eyed him, but said nothing as they continued on. "So, why did you leave your homeland?" he asked, hoping he wasn't prying too much.

Lucien stayed quiet as he looked over the surrounding architecture before answering, "I'd like to keep that to myself for now, if it isn't too much to ask," he said, his tone remaining calm.

The Guard Captain was still unsure as to what to make of the mysterious pony. He knew not everypony wanted to share their life story, and it felt wrong to judge someone without getting to know them, but all the same, he felt an air of danger around this Lucien Lachance.

Holding his suspicions in check for the time being, he continued to show Lucien around the city, showing him all the major landmarks.

The museum, the art gallery, the theatre and much more.

It wasn't long before Lucien pointed out the time, and they made their way back to Twilight and Cadence.

…

Twilight and Lucien bid them farewell, Lucien thanking Shining armor for showing him around, and Twilight smiled brighter than Lucien had ever seen since he first met her.

As the two scholarly ponies left for the Library, Cadence looked to Shining and smiled, "So, what was he like?" she asked him.

The guard captain looked to the ground in thought. "He was polite, if very vague about his past."

Looking again in the direction that his sister and the dark pony left in, he continued, "I don't trust him," he said.

Cadence giggled, "I think you're just being an overprotective brother," shed teased. "The first stallion to come into Twilight's life besides you and you're ready to label him a criminal."

Shining blushed furiously, "N-no, this has nothing to do with it," he said, though not sounding too convincing.

Cadence chuckled lightly, "you and your sister both get so flustered, it's cute," she said, affectionately nuzzling her husband. "He seems nice, give him a chance," she said.

Shining nodded and nuzzled her back, "Alright, I'll try," he said. He sighed, and thought to himself, 'I hope she's right, I hope it is just me being over protective.'

Just then, Cadence spoke up again, "by the way, I told her about our little surprise," she said.

He pulled away with a pout, forgetting about the dark colt, "What? But you said we could tell her together."

Cadence giggled, "I know, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore," she said with a smile. "I'm asked her if she could get her friend to throw the baby shower," she said.

Shining smiled lightly, "I'm sure it will be amazing," he said, nuzzling her once more before they made their way back home.

….

AN: Been way way waaaaay too long since I updated this. Hope you all are still interested.


	17. The Royal Library

**The Royal Library**

Seeing the inside of the Royal Library, Lucien had to admit, if there was any evidence of the Dread Father or the Dark Brotherhood in this world, it would likely be here.

He doubted that they would be easily located however.

The interior of the building seemed to stretch a hundred yards or so on either side of the entrance, and just as far to the back. Looking up he could see that there were at least four levels above them; the floor was open to show this. And at the top of it all was a rotunda made of glass, letting in natural sunlight to illuminate the building, or at least the parts the sun was shining.

Lucien took a moment to marvel at this, and noticed that the areas the sun wasn't shining into were illuminated by lamps, but the lamps in the sunlit areas seemed turned off. The lamps themselves glowed with an ethereal presence. They were likely magic themselves.

He looked to his companion, and noted that the elation she showed at seeing her family had started to fade as she looked to the work in front of her.

She turned to him and smiled, though it seemed a tired smile. "Well, let's get started," she said, her tone matching her appearance.

She immediately went to the Library's directory, "we'll start with more direct titles," she said, "if we can't find any I suppose we'll have to look for obscure titles that may have what we're looking for."

Even if it was only slight, Lucien noticed that she was eager for this. He smiled, admiring how much the thrill of learning seemed to outshine her frustration at the difficulty of such a task.

"Yes," he agreed, "I'll search in…" he trailed off, and looked around, "the west wing, gather what books I think may help, and find you afterwards," he said.

She nodded in affirmation, as she continued to scan the directory, her horn glowing as she pulled a pencil and notebook from her saddlebag, likely making notes on where to search.

Lucien took one more moment to look at her, before he turned to look where he said he would. Finding a cart he pushed it along slowly as he scanned the book titles for something to catch his eyes.

There was of course nothing on the Dread Father or Night Mother or Dark Brotherhood, at least not in the titles. So he instead gathered books with titles such as 'Lost Legends,' 'Dark Legends,' 'Histories of Secret Organizations,' and the like.

He doubted greatly that any of them would help, but he wanted to see for himself if the dark brotherhood, or groups like it, have existed in Equestria before.

After gathering a fair number of such books, enough to fill the cart, he pushed it along as he looked for Twilight.

He found her not far from where they had started. She already had a pile of books on a desk and was paging through them one at a time.

He pushed the cart up next to her, "anything yet?" he asked, sitting down and cracking open a book himself.

Twilight shook her head, "no," was all she said as she went through book after book at a quick pace.

Lucien looked to her stack, and noted that they were titled like his were. Vague and mysterious.

He took another moment to look at Twilight as she skimmed through tome after tome. Her expression was one of stress and frustration as she set another book aside, finding nothing.

Lucien himself also set to work, reading through some of the books that he had collected.

…..

It was nightfall now, and the library was mostly empty, except for the librarian and the two ponies who had been reading for the better half of a day.

Lucien looked to the clock on the wall, "Twilight, perhaps we should go for the night, and start again in the morning after some rest," he suggested.

Twilight didn't look up from the books, as she continued to skim through them.

He was starting to think that she didn't hear him, but when he was about to speak again, she started before he could.

"You can go, I'll stay here tonight," she said.

The Dark Pony tilted his head, "you haven't slept in a long time, perhaps you should…"

Twilight cut him off, "I can't sleep," she said, setting the book down and cradling her head in her hooves. "I just can't. If I close my eyes I'll have those dreams again, and I'll have even more questions, and have to learn even more," her voice was getting desperate as she looked Lucien in the eyes, her gaze desperate and she seemed almost consumed by madness.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind and myself," she whimpered pathetically, trying to keep quiet in the library. "I've never been this obsessed with anything in my life, even when I was a little filly studying magic, I feel like if I don't find this out I'll go mad."

Lucien looked at her with a genuine look of sadness, for the first time his heart was split, and he wasn't sure why. This was the will of the Dread Father, but it actually hurt him to see her this way.

After a moment, Lucien nodded, "I understand, I'll help you as much as I can," he told her. "But I do need sleep myself," he said, coming closer to her, he gave her an affectionate nudge, unsure of what drove him to do so.

The act of affection seemed to calm Twilight somewhat, though tears threatened to escape her eyes, "t-thank you, Lucien," she said. "Please, get some rest, I'll be fine, I promise," she told him, turning back to the books.

With a nod, and a final look of pity, Lucien turned to leave, his mind wandering to the mare who stayed in the magnificent hall of knowledge as he tried to remember where the Hotel he saw when touring the town with Shining Armor.

…

Lucien walked the deserted streets of Canterlot, lit by the full moon hanging low in the sky.

He soon came to a large and fancy building, but before he went inside, he growled, cursing himself for forgetting that he didn't have the chance to bring any bits with him.

It was then, that he noticed a rather well dressed pony stumbling along the cobbled streets of Canterlot, humming what seemed like a rather jovial tune to himself.

Lucien smiled, 'one must always be ready to adapt when finding themselves lacking funds,' he thought to himself, before looking around, seeing only a discarded broom, leaning against the wall of the Hotel. His smile turned to a sly smirk. 'Or weapons.'

One more glance again as the drunk was passing by on the opposite end of the street, oblivious to the dark pony's intentions.

There were no guards around; the last one turned the corner only moments ago.

Lucien would have to be quick.

Grabbing the broom with his hoof, he stalked into the shadows, going behind alleyways and across the street behind the Drunk; he followed him for a couple blocks.

Now waiting in an alleyway just ahead of him, Lucien mussed up his mane, and did his best to look like he was drunk as well. Given some time he would have washed his mouth with some kind of booze to have the smell on his breath, but he doubted the drunk would really notice over his own stench.

Leaving the broom behind against the wall, he stumbled out of the alleyway.

"Hey thar friend," he slurred out, his posture swaying as he eyed the drunk.

"Wha? Who'r you?" The wealthy victim slurred back.

"Ahm no on important," Lucien added a 'hiccup.' "Ah, jus thought, you n ah, kin share a drink the alley, ah got mah hooves on some Diamond Dog Brandy," another 'hiccup.'

The Drunk stared with wide eyes in disbelief, "yer foolin with meh, Diamond Dog Brandy?" the Drunk asked with his own 'hiccup.' "How'd you git that into Canterlot? Bin outlawed fer weeks."

"Thas why we gotta drink in the Alley, so no guards'll see us," Lucien asked, his excitement showing through his eyes. The Drunk would think it's the excitement of the drink, but it was another darker excitement that grew in Lucien.

The disbelief turned to joy, "well, let's go then," the Drunk laughed, going into the alleyway before Lucien.

The Dark pony followed, his stride sobering the moment eyes were off of him. As he passed it he picked up the broom.

"Wher is it?" the Drunk asked, looking around confused.

"It's here," Lucien's sober voice sounded behind him, followed by the crack of the broom handle being broken.

…

Shining Armor came to the Alleyway that was roped off, where he was greeted by one of the lieutenants.

Silver Guard of morning patrol in fact.

The Unicorn Lieutenant nodded to him, "Sir," he greeted.

The young silver-blue Unicorn was originally from Manehattan, but transferred from the Manehattan PD to the Royal Guard due to valorous service.

"Lieutenant Silver," Shining returned the greeting. "So what do we have?" he asked.

Silver adjusted his stance, "A big mess, Sir," he started, "Earth Pony Noble, name of Rocks, not too well known around Canterlot yet," he continued. "We had him in a cell a couple times to dry out before, he tended to like his liquor," he explained.

"We found his wallet, wouldn't have been able to id him otherwise, aside from his identification it was empty though, might have been a mugging gone wrong, but….." the Lieutenant paused. "Well, you'll need to see for yourself," he said, using his magic to lift the rope.

Shining walked into the alley, where several other Canterlot Guards were searching for more evidence, and what he immediately saw were splatters of blood, a number standing next to it showing it was evidence. Also nearby was the end of a broom, broken off. It also had a number. Looking to the end of the alleyway, Shining could see the blood trailing back there. He followed it with the Lieutenant, and when the turned the corner, it almost made The Captain's stomach turn.

Leaning against the wall was the body of a dead Earth Pony, his face viciously torn by what was likely a sharp object, what was left of it was frozen in a silent scream, his throat looked like it was torn out too. Likely the first target if no one reported any screaming or disturbances last night.

It didn't take long to find out what the murder weapon was, as it was sticking out of the pony's abdomen.

"This wasn't just some mugging," Shining said, Silver nodding in agreement.

…

Lucien felt so alive and rejuvenated after last night.

The Drunk hadn't been difficult, but it was a welcome distraction, and he had more than enough bits on him to cover a week in one of the Hotel's finest rooms.

He doubted that he and Twilight would stay so long in Canterlot, but he was prepared, after all, he had the money.

As he made his way back to the library, and came by a small, but active café, and decided to get himself and Twilight some tea.

He doubted that she got much sleep, or any, so tea would probably help her calm down somewhat.

Picking up the tray in his teeth, he carefully carried it all the way back to the Library, and upon entering, he saw Twilight sitting exactly where he left her. He neared her, and placed the tray down next to her.

He then noticed how bloodshot her eyes were and also the pile of discarded books, behind her. The normally tidy unicorn was tossing books over her shoulder one after another, eyes skimming pages for any useful information before tossing another one.

"Twilight," he spoke softly, trying to get her attention.

She looked up from the book, obviously in even worse shape than before. "Did you happen to find anything?" he asked her.

She just shook her head, and turned back to the book. Lucien sat down across from her, "I brought some tea, please, take a break and drink some."

This got him a scowling look, but Twilight sighed and put the book she was looking at down and levitated one of the cups of tea to her, taking a breath as she tried to relax, and take a sip.

"You didn't rest at all, did you?" Lucien asked, voicing his concerns.

"No," was Twilight's simple response as she seemed to try and drink the tea faster, so she could get back to reading.

"Twilight," Lucien started, "I know you've only scratched the surface of these books, but you have to admit to the possibility that there just isn't any knowledge of the Brotherhood or the Dread Father here," he told her, actual concern in his voice.

"There has to be," Twilight stated stubbornly, "this is the largest Library in all of Equestria, there has to be something on them," she said, looking through the books with even more desperation, as if Lucien only convinced her to look through faster.

"Twilight," Lucien started again.

"NO!" she shouted, "It has to be in one of these," she seethed, throwing book after book over her shoulder into the pile.

Lucien only stared at her sadly, tears streaking down her face, "I NEED them to be here."

The dark pony saw her break down, dropping the book and burying her face in her hooves as she finally realized how futile it all was.

She sobbed and wept openly.

Lucien got up from where he sat and went to her side, and rubbed her back as she cried out her frustration.

'Sithis, please,' Lucien thought to himself, 'please let her be ready soon, I can't bear to see her continue to suffer like this.'

…..

AN: Some more Pony Murder.


End file.
